My Life As A Witch
by DauntlessThreeRavens
Summary: This is a story about a young witch who is living her life in the shadow of her older twin brother. Everything that she can do he is better at, and she is looking for any chance she can to show him up. When that chance comes what will happen? Will she finally get the respect she's been looking for, or will it completely destroy her life?
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance

"You have been accepted into Hogwarts"...

"My letter is going to come any day now I just know it," I said.

"Well I'll bet you 60 galleons mine will come first. My stuff always comes first," my brother said.

We're twins, and he is always better than me at everything. My life is practically a living Hell because of this kid. His name's Harry and he thinks just because he was named after "the boy who lived" that he is better than me, but it doesn't help that he's five minutes older than me.

"Why would I want to make any bets with you?" I asked annoyed.

"Because for once there's no way for me to rig it," he retorted.

"That's not a very good reason."

"Come on. Be some fun Bella."

"Quit calling me that! You know I hate being referred to as a vampire who can't do anything herself."

Right as I said that we saw the mail come, and we bolted to the door. Just as I had suspected there was a letter on top, and it was intended for my brother. I gave a heavy sigh and walked up the stairs to my room as he hollered for my parents to come quick as they could.

I started to cry. We were going to Diagon Alley the next day, and my parents wouldn't buy me anything in case I didn't get accepted. They had told me earlier that week.

"Isabella! Get down here and help us celebrate. Your brother has been accepted into Hogwarts," my mum yelled.

I didn't reply. As long as they didn't her me I could pull off the effect of being asleep. My mom doesn't fall for it anymore, but she knew it meant I wanted to be left alone.

But this time before I could get in bed my mum apparated into my room.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you need to come help celebrate. Your letter will come. You just need to be patient," she said.

"Why should I? He acts like he's entitled to everything and that I'm not as good as him so I shouldn't get the same treatment as him. For once I just wish that he would realize how I feel," I said quickly as I choked back the tears, "It just feels like he wouldn't even miss me if I disappeared forever."

"Honey," my mum began, " He loves you and you know that. Your letter will come I know it will. Just please come down and celebrate with us."

"Ok."

When I got down the stairs I saw the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. I was in shock, but I could still feel bitter. First, he gets his letter, and now he gets a special visit from the Headmaster. Then I saw the look on his face... he was glaring at me! Headmistress McGonagall was coming over to me, and she had a letter in her hand.

"My Owl dropped this, and it was to late to send another once I had found it. I heard that you were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and thought that you might need the list of your supplies from your acceptance letter."

I started freaking out! My brother may have gotten his letter first, but mine was personally delivered. I just hoped he wouldn't hold that against me as we left our parents for the school year.

A/N: Please tell me what you think. This is my first fanfiction and I know it's short, but I want to know if you think this is good enough to keep writing. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

After McGonagall left, the evening was quite uneventful. We were all in shock. I was in the most shock because the person who was my second highest role model had handed me my letter. Now if it had been Hermione Granger I would have probably fainted. After eating our supper we all went to bed since we would have to get an early start the next morning.

When I woke up I could smell bacon. We never had bacon so this was truly a special occasion. After getting dressed I hopped down the stairs. When I looked around I saw our table set with all of our favourite foods. There were omelette, waffles, pancakes, and bacon. There was also a delicious orange drink that is orange juice blended together with sugar, milk, and vanilla extract. I was so excited I could hardly wait for my father and brother to come to the table.

Once they arrived, my father said grace and then we dug in. We ate as much as we could stuff ourselves with. Then we were off to Diagon Alley. This would be my first time there, but I knew it would be just as magical or even more so than I had imagined.

We used floo powder to get there. I was the first to go through with my mum. We were going to shop separately so my brother and I wouldn't fight in public. We were also starting at opposite ends of the list. Which also meant that I got to choose my pet first. There were so many cats and owls that I wasn't sure which to pick. Since we have a family owl I chose a cat. My cat is black and white with the cutest little paws I had ever seen. She also loves to snuggle. We then got the other various items on the list such as, a set of brass scales, a telescope, a set of glass phials, and a standard size two pewter cauldron. All the while walking past the candy store.

The next item on the list was a wand, making me forget about how much I wanted candy. We walked into Olivander's. Even though he had died, the Potter's and Weasley's made sure that it stayed open with his name on it. When we walked in we saw a little boy sitting on a stool waiting to be helped so we stood and waited next to him. When the clerk came up with a wand for the boy he said it was a solid willow wand measuring ten inches long with a dragon heartstring core. There was a brilliant flash of light and a small rush of wind.

"Looks like the wand has chosen you, young Mr. Potter," the clerk said, with a fond smile on his face.

"Indeed it has," the young boy replied happily.

Once the wand was packaged. The boy turned around and as he walked towards the door he turned and smiled.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter. What's your's?"

"I'm Isabella," I said quietly not really knowing what to do.

I faintly heard someone calling his name outside.

"I've got to go, but I'll be sure to say hi at school!" he said as he walked out the door.

I walked up to the clerk and he went back and chose a wand for me to test out. The line was getting long and I had tested ten wands already.

"Maybe this one will choose you," he said, ready to be done for the day.

As I picked it up I felt a surge of power go through me. Then the same thing that had happened to Albus happened to me.

"Your wand is special, you know?" the clerk told me, "there is none other like it. It is a reasonably supple oak measuring nine inches made with a Phoenix feather core. this Phoenix however only ever gave one feather."

I was beaming after he said that. "Thank you!" I told him before skipping out the door.

The book store was our next stop. I read a lot so as we walked in I was trying to convince my mom to buy me more books than were required. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Bella!"

I ran and his behind a bookshelf. I couldn't have him humiliate me in public. Not here anyway. I saw him walk out the door and knew that he had given up on his search. My mum had bought the required books and even some extras while I had been hiding. This is why I love her so. When we went to get my robes there was a girl with bushy, fiery red hair. She had just started getting fitted when they stood me next to her. As they started on mine a boy with practically white hair came up to her.

"Well, would you look at that," he began saying, "a Weasley getting her own robes. I'm shocked that they aren't hand-me-downs."

The girl looked very hurt and ashamed, even though she hadn't done anything wrong. They had finished our robes now so I hopped off of the stand they had me on.

"Leave her alone!" I said to him, rather harshly.

"What do you care you little mudblood?" he asked, challenging me.

"First of all, how would you even know if I'm a mudblood or not? Second of all, go pick on someone your own size. She hasn't done anything to you," I said.

As he left his last words were, "This isn't over Weasley."

The girl turned to me.

"Thanks for standing up for me. It was really nice of you, but you don't have to do that because I can take care of myself. " The girl said, curtly.

"Oh," I replied. I had no clue what to say because I thought she would be really happy that I had stood up for her. I started to walk away.

"I'm Rose, and I'm sorry for sounding rude. It's just that I have a lot of pressure on me, and a lot that I have to live up to."

"It's ok. I kinda know what that's like."

"Really?"

"Well probably not exactly the same as you but something like that."

We each heard our mothers calling us at the same time.

"See you at school?" she asked.

"Definitely," I replied. Maybe this year would be better than I thought.

"And one more thing... Are you a mudblood?"

"Kind of," I replied, "My mom is a witch, but my dad is a muggle."

"Oh," she said, "makes a lot of sense why you still wouldn't say anything. If it helps I am too. People just don't realize it."

"Ok. See you on the express!" I said turning away.

"See ya!" she yelled back.

A/N: I have three of the chapters already written for this so they will already be up tonight.

\- Piper

P.S.: this hasn't been edited so bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3: Kingsbury Station

Once we got home we packed and said goodbyes so that the morning would not be to bad. I was sad that I would be away from my family for a whole year, but at least I would have my brother. No matter how much I hated him, I would always look up to him.

We got to Kingsbury Station, and to keep from the even longer winded goodbyes our parents dropped us off. Our tickets said Platform 9 3/4 on them. When we got just past platform 9 we saw a group of people with carts like ours nearby. We walked up to then and asked if they knew where Platform 9 3/4.

"Right here young man!" a man with shaggy black hair said to us, "where are you're parents?"

"They dropped us off," I said, looking at my feet. I felt ashamed. Almost everyone's parents came to drop them off at boarding school, and here I was having to ask a stranger how to get somewhere.

"Well we all just sent our kids through, but I or one of my friends would be glad to help you through. We have to get to them anyway."

"Well our mother told us never to talk to strangers, so I think running through a wall with them is out of the question too," I said looking closely at him. He seemed super familiar.

"Well my name is Harry Potter and these are my two good friends Hermione and Ron Weasley. Now if you'll tell us your names we won't be strangers anymore."

"I'm Harry and this is Bella," my brother said.

"Like the vampire?" Hermione asked.

"Actually it's Isabella. He just teases me because I hate Twilight," I said, adding a glare towards my brother.

"Well we better get going if we want to say goodbye to our own children," Ron said.

"I'll help Isabella if you, Ron dear, you will help Harry. Isabella and I will go through first," Hermione said.

"Yes dear," Ron replied.

Hermione grabbed onto the handle of my cart. And we started running. Just as we were about to run into the wall, we went through it.

"There you are mum we were starting to worry," a familiar voice said.

I looked up to see Rose standing right in front of me.

"Rose!" I exclaimed.

"Isabella!"

"You two know each other?" her mum asked, "Hugo get back over here!"

"Yes, we met in the robe fitters," Rose replied.

"Well that's great! It's good to know that you're going to have someone you know on the express," Hermione said, "Have a fun year Rose. I love you and I'll see you during the holidays. Now I have to go find your brother." After giving Rose a hug she vanished to go find Hugo.

"Let's go put our things on the express. This is going to be such a fun year!" Rose exclaimed, taking my hand and dragging me towards the express.

Once we got on the express we sought out an empty compartment. We finally found one, and it was magnificent. We placed all of our things in there, and opened the window up. By that time we saw Ron and Hermione and Rose called them over.

"So you do have a friend, and I see that she is the beautiful young lady I met on the other side of the wall," Ron said.

"Yes I have indeed father. I love you all so much! I'm going to miss you all so much. By the way have you seen Albus?" Rose replied.

"No we haven't, but I'm sure that he is with Harry," Hermione said.

"Well could you let him know we are in compartment 24?" Rose asked.

"Yes sweetie, we can tell him for you. We love you," Hermione said.

"Oh and here is some pocket change for the ride to Hogwarts," Ron said giving her handful of galleons.

I was amazed I would never get that much money, and I was willing to bet that while I had gotten three, my brother had gotten more.

We sat down as we waited for the express to start moving. After about ten minutes the express started moving and our compartment door opened. I realized that the Albus Rose had been talking about earlier was the boy I had met in Olivander's.

A/N: I am planning on updating at least once a week from now on. I hope you are all enjoying my story. If I do something wrong (i.e. my grammar, references, etc.) please forgive me, and let me know. Thank you so much for reading my story!

P.S.: How old do you think I am?

P.P.S.: What is your favorite book or book series?


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey to Hogwarts

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so so sooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was on a trip for two weeks, and wasn't able to get my story up. Again I am so sorry. I am planning on updating once a week and hopefully my update day will be Monday from now on. I hope you guys can forgive me. ~ Piper

"Hey Isabella!" Albus said.

"You know Isabella?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I should have known you two would be friends," Albus replied.

And then the reunion of friends was ruined.

"So I see we just keep adding people to the mudblood loser party," a cynical voise sneered.

"When will you learn to just sod off Malfoy?" Rose asked.

"When I feel like it, and you know what I just don't really feel like it right now."

"Will you just please shut up and leave?" I asked him.

"I will since you asked soooo politely," he retorted, " But first I have one last thing to say to you. I really think that you have what it takes to be in Slytherin. So I think we're going to have a fun year together just you and me little witch, just you and me."

Once he left I was a mess. Tears were threatening to fall, but I couldn't let them because I was in front of my new friends. I couldn't show them my weakness.

"Oh Isabella it's going to be okay, really. I know that we're going to be placed into Gryffindor together. The Sorting Hat will realize that he can't separate us," Rose said consolingly. she came over and hugged me tightly while I cried into her shoulder. Then the door opened again. I didn't want anyone to see me crying, but I couldn't stop. Before I turned around I knew who it was.

"Awwwwww... Did sweet wittle Bewwa get hew heawt bwoken? Or is she just being a huge baby again?"

"I don't know who you are, but you should just sod off. Can't you see that she's upset?" Albus said.

"Please leave Harry. It would be nice if you wouldn't make fun of me in front of my friends."

"What are you gonna do to me Bella? There's not much you can do to me."

"Get out of our compartment you little git!" Rose screamed at him, furious that he was picking on me.

"Fine, but soon Bella you won't have your friends to protect you," Harry said as he walked away from the compartment.

A few minutes later the door opened again. I was just sitting there with my knees pulled up to my chin staring out the window.

"What's wrong with her?" an unfamiliar voice asked, "And who is she?"

"Isabella, and we don't know. Malfoy came in here and told her she was going to be in Slytherin because she "has what it takes", and then this random guy that we don't know came in here and started making fun of her," Rose said sympathetically, "Then she just curled up into a ball like that and quit talking."

"He's my brother," I said quietly.

"Dude, he shouldn't be treating you like that, that's cruelty not just teasing. By the way I'm James."

I just nodded.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you two," he said pointing at Albus and Rose, "Were okay. Since technically us older kids are responsible for you guys."

"We're doing just fine James," Rose said.

"Well when the trolley comes around I would advise getting this girl some candy."

"Okay James, you can go back to your friends now," Albus replied.

"I'll see you three at the table later tonight," he said as he walked away.

"So do we need to go get your brother back?" Albus asked me.

"No," I said as I kept staring out the window.

It was silent for the next fifteen minutes.

"I just thought it would all stop. I thought that the teasing and joking would all stop until the holidays," I said, breaking the silence.

"It will be okay. You have us for the whole school year, and most likely for the holidays. We are allowed to invite people for our giant family holidays so all you will need is your parents consent," Rose said.

"Yeah like they would give me consent,"I reply my voice full of sarcasm.

"Well if they don't then I will just let my family know that I can't come home for the holidays, and we can spend a great holiday here at Hogwarts," Rose replies.

The trolley then came up and I took out my three galleons. I bought myself a chocolate frog and sat back down. When Rose and Albus came back they didn't have much in their hands. In fact they each had only one chocolate frog. I smiled at them.

"You guys don't have to sacrifice buying candy for me."

"Then we wouldn't be real friends," Albus said.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

We sat down and waited. Soon it was time for us to put on our robes so we sent Albus out while we changed, and then we switched places with him so he could change as well.

When we pulled into the station we walked off of the express.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" A deep voice bellowed.

"Hagrid!" Rose and Albus yelled simultaneously.

"Well, 'ello there my dear little friends, and who is this?" Hagrid asks.

"I'm Isabella Gregory," I told him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now you all need to go to the docks and get on a boat."


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

A/N: I am so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I hope that you guys enjoy it and keep on reading. I will hopefully be able to update sooner than I have been. I have just had a lot going on right now. Thanks guys. - Piper

Rose, Albus, and I got on the first boat. No matter how bad my day had been, I was not going to let anything get to me tonight. I wasn't going to cry in front of the whole school. I wasn't going to ruin the new life I was making for myself on the first day.

"Isabella!" I heard a voice call.

"What?" I replied.

"We're here. We've been trying to get you out of your thoughts for the past five minutes," Albus said chuckling.

"Oh... have Harry and Scorpius gone up already?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're just ahead of the last few boats," Rose replied.

"That's good. It's better that way," I told them.

When we got to the bottom of the staircase everyone was already there. At the top there was a professor who was starting to introduce himself.

"I am Professor Longbottom. I teach Herbology here at Hogwarts. Now in a few moments we will walk through these doors and you all will be called up to the front by name in alphabetical order one at a time. You will go to the front and sit on the stool and the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head. Once you find out which house you have been sorted into you will go and sit at the table of that house. Once everyone has been sorted the feast will commence. Are there any questions?" He asked, looking around at all of our faces, "No? Well then we can go in and begin the sorting."

We all followed him through the doors and into the Great Hall. There were so many students in there that I felt even smaller than I had before. As we walked to the front I saw the boy who had talked to me earlier smiling and joking along with a few other kids that looked related to him. They didn't look as if they were siblings though.

"We're all related if that's what you're wondering," Rose whispered next to me.

"Well that makes a lot more sense," I whispered back laughing to myself.

"Yeah it does," said Albus chuckling.

We reached the front of the Great Hall and saw the Sorting Hat. He sang this funny little song about Gryffindors being brave, Ravenclaws being smart, Hufflepuffs being loyal, and Slytherins being cunning or something like that. I honestly don't think it would be that bad to be a Slytherin, but I want to be with my friends more than anything. I also don't want to be with my brother. From what I've heard though not many half bloods make it into Slytherin. I guess if I really wanted to be in Slytherin I could probably get in there.

"Harry Gregory," I heard a voice say.

My brother walked up with a confident stride. He sat on the stool and looked around. The look on his face was a look as if to signal to everyone that they are beneath him. Then he made eye contact with me. His smirk got wider and I heard a voice call out, "Slytherin!"

Well that took away my wanting to be in Slytherin. If I was thinking about being in Slytherin it was out of the question now. I heard my name called and I wanted to run. I didn't want to be made fun of or laughed at. I wanted to sit down and cry, but then I felt a squeeze on my hand. Before I knew it I was given a small shove and was walking forward towards the stool. I shyly walked up to the stool and sat down.

As the Sorting Hat was placed on my head and I started to hear a voice in my head. "Brave like Gryffindor, but with some traits such as Slytherin. You are loyal to your friends, that much is clear."

"I don't want to be in Slytherin. I want to avoid my brother at all costs. I would like to be in Gryffindor, if I would fit. My friends are going to be in there. I want to be with my friends." I was pleading with a hat. I must have been out of my mind. A moment later I heard the Sorting Hat call out, "Gryffindor!" Before they took the Sorting Hat off of my head I told him a quiet thank you. When I was walking to the Gryffindor tables they were all cheering for me, and I finally thought that I might have a true family. I smiled and for once was truly happy.

The list of first years went on. Scorpius got sorted into Slytherin, and I was joined by my two new friends Albus and Rose. I had a great time that night. I met all of Rose and Albus's relatives and I was in the same room as Rose. I didn't feel any of the pain that had felt earlier. I felt loved and cared for. I had a family, and this time I felt like part of it.


	6. Chapter 6: A Best Friend

A/N: Thank you somuch for the follows and reviews. You guys made me really happy. There have been more updates so quickly because I'm on break right now so it will be harder to update once I start school again. I will do my best though. I am trying to update as much as possible this week because of that. You guys are great! I dont think I could ever thank you enough. I love you guys! - Piper

p.s.: I almost forgot to add the disclaimer. Sadly I don't ownthe characters created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do however own my characters so I'd be much obliged if you would let them stay mine and ask if you are going to use them. Thanks peeps!

I woke up the next morning feeling happier than I had in a long time. I hadn't ever had people be so accepting of me. I had people here who, after two days, cared about me more than the people who have known me since I was born. I looked around the room only to find that I had woken up in the middle of the night again. It was around two in the morning and I was wide awake. Normally when this happened I would either read or do homework. I know that makes me sound like a total nerd, but the truth is that if you haven't figured that out by now then you aren't very observant.

I decided to walk down to the common room. I quietly dug through my stuff until I found what I was looking for, my journal and a quill. I decided that while I was up I might as well write down the good feelings so that I wouldn't ever forget them.

When I reached the common room I was pleasantly surprised to find a nice warm fire going. I walked over to a desk and set down my journal. I began to write about my day. I remembered all the hurt that it had started with, but ended with all of the happiness and joy of my new found family. I knew that it would take me a long while to be able to open up to my new best friends, but maybe someday I would be able to talk to them about my feelings. I looked at a clock a found it to be five o'clock. I knew that other people may start getting up soon so I decided to go back to my room. I was going to try to sleep for a couple more hours before classes started that day.

I woke up to Rose shaking me.

"Hey there sleepy head," she said smiling, "It's time for breakfast."

"Okay, but can I have five more minutes?" I said.

"No, I already gave you fifteen so up, now!" She said as she started pulling off my covers.

"Well fine then MOM," I said laughing. I got up and put on my robes.

"You can thank me later," She said walking to the door, "If you didn't get up then you wouldn't get breakfast, and then you would also be late for your first class. Not a good way to start your first day at Hogwarts."

"Well thanks again mom," I said. I was almost out the door when she stopped me, "What?"

"Books."

"Right. Well go on ahead I'll meet you in the Great Hall," I went to my chest and found my books. I grabbed my journal as well just in case. My journal always helped to clear my mind. When I turned around Rose was still there. "I told you to leave."

"Well seeing as I'm your mom I decided to wait for you." She said laughing.

"Well thank you. I'm hungry so let's go eat," I said.

We started walking and as we went down the stairs I knew that I had found a great friend. I had a new found family, and I knew that I had chosen my friends wisely.


	7. Chapter 7: Family Torture

A/N: I was wondering if you guys wanted to wait awhile for a long chapter or get more short chapters quicker. Just let me know in the comments. Also this chapter has bullying and I don't necessarily think that it is that graphic, but there definitely is someone getting beat up. So if you don't want to read it you don't want to, but it does connect more of her bad relationship with her brother. So enjoy, and if you have any input whatsoever just go ahead and pm me or leave a comment. I also like ratings good or bad. Happy Reading! ~ Piper

Chapter 7: Family Torture

We entered the Great Hall and the tables were filled. It seemed as if everyone was cramming in a quick breakfast before classes started.

"Rose! Isabella!" Albus called to us.

I did another quick scan of the room and saw him. I pointed him out to Rose and we went and sat down across from him. I looked around the table and saw every breakfast food I could imagine. There was cereal, pancakes, waffles. I could eat whatever I wanted. I grabbed a waffle and started eating it.

"So what took you two so long?" Albus asked us.

"This one wouldn't get up, and then almost left without her books," Rose said pointing at me.

"That's what the mother hen is for," I said laughing.

"Hey, at least I care," Rose said, "I could have left you to get in trouble."

"Well let me thank you, again, for not doing that," I said, "You can quit holding it over my head now."

"Well while you two work out your emotional problems maybe you should focus on eating. Seeing as we only have a bit longer," Albus said.

"Seeing as you have a full plate, and I'm almost done, maybe you're the one who should focus on eating," I replied with a chuckle. I was almost done with my waffle. By eating it slowly most people thought that I had more than one. I looked up to find people staring at me from a few tables over. I looked down as quickly as possible, but was able to see who it was and catch what they were saying to me. It was, of course, my brother. He was saying something about me being a fat pig.

"Everything aright?" Rose asked me, giving a concerned look to Albus.

"Yup," I said as I placed the last bite of my waffle in my mouth, "Well who is ready to get to class, I know I am."

Our first class was transfiguration, which even though it was only my first class I was pretty confident that it would end up as my favorite. I mean through transfiguration you could turn into things. I would have to take note of all the stuff that we learned in case I needed to disappear.

Later that day Rose and I had begun a competition to see who could answer the most questions that the professors asked the class. So far I was in the lead, but I knew that after our next class I would no longer have that lead. We walked into Herbology, which I would never be good at. I decided that I would sit in the back and give Albus and Rose a chance to sit next to each other. I knew that I wouldn't pay attention anyway.

"Hey there sis," I heard a voice whisper next to me.

"Leave me alone Harry," I said, looking down at my books.

"I think that I'll just sit right back here so I can pester you all of class," Harry said smirking at me.

"Fine then. I can't stop you from sitting near me, but I can ignore you and pay attention to Professor Longbottom."

"Well this will definitely be a fun class then won't it Scorpius?"

"Why yes it shall."

Throughout the class we were asked to take notes. The only difference between my notes and everyone else's was that I was writing in the margins of mine. The whole entire class my brother and Scorpius sat and made up nicknames for me. Most of them coming from my brother. By the end of the class I was ready to burst into tears and had over half of my note's margins with the rude things they said about me. Professor Longbottom let us out of class, and I bolted as slowly as I could. I needed to get away from them because I didn't want anything to happen. I walked around multiple corners and eventually got lost. I was about to go back the way I came when I saw them coming towards me down the corridor.

"You guys think your'e so tough coming after a girl who has no defense whatsoever," I said to them trying to figure out a way out of the mess I was in.

"Actually we more think that it's fun to terrorize other people. We found that out on the train," Scropius replied.

"Oooh I'm so scared," I retorted. I was getting so sick and tired of getting picked on by my brother and other people. I probably should have just stayed with everyone else. Next time I'll just go to the Gryffindor common room because they can't get in there.

,

"You should be scared Bella," Harry said.

"And why is that?" I asked them.

"Because we will make you suffer for the rest of your life," Scorpius spat.

"If we feel like it that is," Harry added.

"Well can you feel like it never?" I snapped. I realized before snapped that I had said the wrong thing. Before I knew it I was up against the wall. There was a hand covering my mouth, and then I felt pain. I was hit on the side of the head and then dropped to the ground. I heard something snap as I was dropped.

"Stop! Please stop!" I yelled as loud as I could. I was kicked in the ribs a few times. I lost count of everywhere else I was hit. I just knew that I was in pain. I heard a voice and then the attack stopped. They were running away from something so I started to get up. I felt a lot of pain, but I gathered up my books and when I tried to carry them my arm seared in pain. I started to walk away when I was stopped by someone.

"Can you just leave me alone please? And point me in the direction of the Gryffindor common room?" I asked. I kept my face down so that they wouldn't see my face.

"I think that you need to go see Madam Pomfrey," the mysterious voice said.

"Probably, but I can go on my own. I don't need help. I can find my way," I said quite sure of myself.

"Let me show you the way. I can also carry your books for you, only if you want though," he said. I declined and walked away quietly hoping that he would just leave me alone.

"Madame Pomphrey's is in the other direction," he said, "and I won't tell my brother and cousin."

I stopped walking and turned around and looked at him, "Thank you, now please let me find my own way, and keep them distracted from the fact that I might not be at dinner."

"I will, but you have to let me protect you from now on, please. If you're hurt then my family will be hurt. Just think of me like your older brother. Okay?"

"Okay," I replied, "and can you show me the way... I don't actually know where I'm going."

"Yeah, sure," he said chuckling.

My brother has been bullying me for the majority of my life, and I never felt safe, even at home. And now, for the first time in my life, I feel safe. I just have to somehow hide the hurt I feel on a daily basis so I don't disappoint my new family.

We walked to Madame Pomphrey's and James stayed with me the whole entire time. She asked me who did it and James covered for me by saying that I fell down the stairs. Madame Pomphrey patched me up and gave me the "you need to be more careful speech." I told her that I would and then we were off to dinner. We entered the Great Hall and saw Albus and Rose immediately.

"Where did you go after class?" Rose asked me.

"I got lost and James found me," I replied, " And then I got some help in Herbology from him. Now I am prepared for tomorrow. I'm definitely going to answer more questions than you."

"Oh no you won't," Rose replied laughing.

I grabbed some food and ate it, and then we went up to the common room to study. After we studied for a few hours we went to bed. Once I layer down I felt sad, but I didn't let it show. I waited for my roommates to fall asleep, and then I cried myself to sleep.


	8. Not a Chapter (Sorry)

Okay, so I kind of just let this story sit because no one was commenting, and I didn't really think anyone was interested in it. Recently I have been asked for an update so I am pleased to announce that I am going to continue my story and there should be an update very soon. Thank you so much for the support (you know who you are). Update should be up soon ~ Piper


	9. Chapter 8: Opening Up

A/N: So here is the latest chapter. I hope that you guys like it and that you don't hate me for not updating. Thank you for the support and please let me know if you have any ideas, or if you have any comments or reviews to give. You can pm me, review, or comment. Thank you once again. ~ Piper

The next morning I woke up before Rose and I decided to get ready. It wasn't too early because there were a few other people up, but I had at least an hour to relax before Rose woke up. I pulled out my Herbology notes from the day before. I decided I needed to study if I were going to even have a chance at passing Professor Longbottom's class. The moment I opened my notes I remembered all that happened the previous day. I lifted up my shirt and examined my bruises. They weren't very bad because I had been healed the day before, but there were also some old scars from before the school year.

I heard rustling and quickly let go of the end of my shirt and picked up my herbology notes. I would need to copy down some better notes if I was going to learn anything this year.

"Morning Isabella," Rose said, with a smile on her face, "Glad to see I don't have to drag you out of be this morning."

"Haha, very funny," I said, overtly rolling my eyes at her.

We both laughed and joked around as she got ready and I brushed through my hair. I decided to put my hair into a braid that went down and around my shoulder. Once we were both ready we went down to breakfast. We saw Albus and James and a few of their other family members and walked over to sit with them.

"Good morning," Albus mumbled, grinning through the doughnut he was shoving into his face.

"Hey dork," James shoved him playfully, "keep it in your mouth."

We all laughed and Rose and I began to eat. I grabbed a couple of handfuls of raspberries and a piece of toast. As I ate I looked up and saw Malfoy staring at me. I shot my head down and played with my food a little before finishing it. When I looked back up I saw everyone looking at me.

Rose began to open her mouth, but I stopped her. "I'm fine Rose, really I am." I got up and grabbed my books, starting off to class even though I had another half hour before breakfast was over.

"That's not what I was going to say," She began, chasing after me. I turned around, giving her a knowing look. "Okay fine maybe it is what I was going to say, but only because I care about you and I know that something is wrong."

"I just don't open up to people. I'm sorry Rose, but I'm just not ready open up yet. It's only been three days, and I just have to deal with this on my own. I'll be okay."

"How are you okay?" She asked me, "You are right when you say it has only been three days, but I'm not stupid. You don't eat, you have trouble sleeping, and you have scars hidden under your clothing. I'm asking you to let me help because I know you won't reach out to me or anyone for help. I'm letting you know that I am here for you, even if you don't want me to be. You're the sister I've never had, and I don't want to lose you."

"Okay, so I'm not okay. I've had trouble eating for the past couple of years now, I can't ever sleep because my I'm afraid my brother is going to hurt me there, and I have scars from when my brother has hurt me," I said on the verge of tears, "I have trust issues because no one around me seemed to care until you and your family came along. I'm afraid that I'm going to end up losing you guys too."

"We are your family, and family never stops caring. You will never lose us," she said, pulling me in for a hug, "We will always protect you."

"Thank you. I won't forget what you and your family are doing for me."

"That's what friends are for."

On that note, I reached up and dried my tears. As we walked to transfiguration, I told myself that everything would be fine, and that with my new found family I would never have to deal with at least my brother ever again. Of course things are never as good as we think, are they?


	10. Chapter 9: The Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was planning on posting sooner, but my family is going through a lot right now. I will be trying harder to update more and sooner. Once again so so sorry. Enjoy! ~ Pipes

The next few months were pretty uneventful. Albus, Rose, and I all had fun together, and I knew that I had made good friends because everyday they were right there next to me to defend me from bullies and to cheer me up whenever I was feeling down. I had found a family, and there was no way I was going to let them go.

The holidays came around and I had, excuse me, _got_ to go home. I had been invited to go to Rose's house for the holidays, but my parents had said no and were making me come home. I had been able to avoid my brother through the majority of the year, but the one place I wouldn't be able to avoid him was at home. I was definitely scared for the next couple of weeks, but I tried to hide while I was around my friends. I blamed my stress on our final tests for this portion of the year.

Once we got out of our last class Rose and Albus came up to me. "So are you going to be able to stay with me for the holidays?" Rose asked.

"Sorry, my parents said no, but maybe I can get them to let me come visit for a couple of days," I replied.

"I hope you can, otherwise I'm going to be bored out of my mind," Rose said, adding emphasis on the bored.

"Well, I'll try. For now we can just focus on having fun on the train back," I said laughing.

We packed up, and took our trunks down to the train and went to find an empty spot on the train. We found a spot, and I told Rose that I would be right back. I went to go to the bathroom before we left. On my way back to our compartment I felt a tug on my arm.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice asked as I passed a compartment halfway in between mine and the bathroom.

"I have to get back to my friends," I replied trying to remain calm.

"You don't want to talk to your brother? I'm hurt," the voice said. My brother pulled me closer and put his lips to my ear, "You better watch it, cause there is no one to protect you the moment we get home."

He let go of my arm and I walked back to my compartment. When I got there I saw that Albus, James, and some more of their relatives were in the compartment too.

"Where were you?" Rose asked me, "You were gone forever."

"Just went to the bathroom," I said.

"You sure nothing else happened?" Albus asked me.

"Yes, I am very sure," I replied, putting a smile on my face.

"We would believe you, if you didn't look like you just saw a ghost," James joked.

I laughed, "Fine, I'll tell you." My smile began to fade. "My brother just threatened me, but don't worry I'll be fine over the holidays."

Rose just stared at me, "Isabella... promise me you'll try to come to the burrow as soon as you possibly can."

"I promise. Now let's get out of this funk. We only have a few more hours together until after Christmas."

The trolly came, and James looked at us all.

"We'll take the lot," he said.

The trolly woman gave us all of our treats, and we ate until we were full. We played games as the train continued and I had one of the most fantastic journeys of my life. We pulled into the station, and I started to look for my parents. I couldn't see them so I figured that they were just running late.

We clambered of the train with all of the other students. Once we all got our things we went to find our parents. Albus went off with James and Rose and I went off in the opposite direction. We figured that one of our groups would find their parents. In the end, it was Rose and I who spotted them. Of course, the boys saw us and raced us there so that they could claim they saw them first.

Since we had found her family Rose helped me look for my family.

"What do your parents look like?" she asked.

"Just look for the family poster child," I said. Right as I said it, I noticed her hand pointing behind me. I turned around to see my mom and dad talking with non other than the Malfoys.


	11. Chapter 10: Too Soon to Say Goodbye

A/N: I am so sorry to all of you following this story, that I have not updated it in a while. I have had a really busy month, and I haven't had much time to write. I hope that you enjoy this portion of the story, and as always please comment and review because I love getting feedback from you guys. Thanks! ~ Piper

After saying my goodbyes to Rose and Albus, I walked over to my family. I knew that as long as my parents were around, and hopefully while the Malfoys were around, that I should be safe from the majority of the torture from both my brother and Scorpius.

"Darling!" my mother called out when she saw me. I then realized that I had to go over to them and couldn't walk as slowly as I had been.

When I reached them my mother embraced me closely in a tight hug. "Oh I've just missed you so much," she said.

"I've missed you too mom, and I missed you as well dad," I replied. Okay so just because I feel like they don't fully care about me doesn't mean that I don't love them. Plus my mom doesn't treat me as bad as the rest of the family does.

"How were your first days at Hogwarts?" she asked me with a gleam in her eye.

With a quick glance at my brother and Scorpius, I knew that if I told the complete truth, the I would never make it to see Rose and Albus another day. "It was really great," I said enthusiastically, "I made some really great friends. Actually they're over there and their parents would like to meet you."

I walked them over to meet the Weaslys and the Potters. I smiled weakly at Rose and Albus and they beamed back at me.

"Mum, dad, meet the Potter and Weasly families," I said beaming. "These are my two best friends Albus Potter and Rose Weasly and their parents..."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger!" My mom exclaimed, interrupting me in the process.

"Yes mum, and don't forget Albus's mum, Ginny," I said in a mock, scolding tone.

"Well yes of course!" she said in awe. She was shocked and overjoyed that she was meeting four of the greatest wizards of her time.

"We were of course very disappointed to find out that Isabella could not spend the holidays with us," Hermione told her.

"Did we say no?" My mum replied falling over her words, " Oh no we said not unless we meet their parents first, and now that we have I suffice to say that she can go after Christmas day. You see, we already promised the Malfoys a family get together on Christmas day."

Rose and I had just started rejoicing, only to have been cut short. I felt like I had just gotten the wind knocked out of me. I was getting faint and having trouble breathing. I started seeing black. I was having a bad panic attack, but Rose got me out of the situation by saying we needed to go to the bathroom.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Gregory," Albus said, "Your daughter will be in the safest of hand while she stays at the burrow."

With that I was gone from the conversation, leaving our parents to work out the details. Once Rose and I got to the bathroom, she started questioning me.

"Have you eaten today? What's wrong? How can I fix it?"

"One, yes, I have eaten. Don't you remember the train ride? Two, last time I was left alone with my brother and Malfoy it didn't end so well. In turn, I am now having a panic attack. You can help by holding me and telling me it will be okay."

She came over to me and wrapped her arms around me, "Isabella, everything is going too be okay. You are coming to my house the day after Christmas, and you will be safe there. We will protect you."

After we sat there for a while, I began to get up. "Thanks Rose, I needed that. Now let's get back out to our parents before they start to worry."

Albus made sure I was okay before we started walking back. I hugged him and told him that everything was okay now, and that I would be okay. We walked back, and found our parents talking like we had never left.

"We're back," Rose announced.

"Thank Merlin," James said infatically , "They haven't stopped talking since you left." Turning to me he said, "By the way I got you half of Christmas with us."

"How did you manage that?" I asked him bewildered.

"Your mum said that it would only to be right for you to spend Christmas with friends since your brother was, so I said that she should change the Malfoys's dinner to a lunch. And she did!"

I grabbed onto him in a tight embrace, "Thank you! Thank you so much James!"

"I'm so glad you get to see the burrow at Christmas," Rose said happily.

"Well we better get going," Harry said grabbing onto his wife to steer her away from the conversation, motioning to Ron for him to do the same.

"Uh yes," Ron stumbled over his words while trying to move Hermione along, "Come along children!"

Rose hugged me tight and wished me happy holidays, and Albus did the same.

"I'll see you guys on Christmas," I told them with a smile on my face.

"I'll be right there dear," she called to him before turning to me, "I am so very glad that we will be able to see you at the burrow, and thank you for being such a great friend to my Rose."

"She's done more for me than anyone as in a long time," I said gratefully, "If anyone is the great friend, then it would be her."

"I will let her know. See you on Christmas!" She called out walking away.

"Let's go get your brother, and see if the Malfoys are okay with a lunch instead of a dinner," My mum said.

When we walked up I was beaming. Of course, my brother saw this, and mouthed something about wiping the smile off my face when we got home, but I didn't care. The Malfoys were more than happy to oblige once my mum explained the situation to them. With a few last goodbyes my family was off to our house out in the country. On that drive, I smiled the last real smile that I would have until Christmas, but I was truly happy and that was all that mattered to me, in that moment.


	12. Not an Update (Sorry)

So it's been a little while since I've even looked at this story, and I apologize to you for that. I promised myself that when I started this story that I would finish it even if I only had one or two readers. So I am going to start writing again and I ask that you bear with me while I try to pound out the next chapter. Thanks! - Piper


	13. Chapter 11: Left Alone

A/N: I finally updated! I am so sorry to all of you who have been waiting (if anyone has been). I wrote a pretty long chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'd love it if you guys would review my story and let me know how I'm doing. Have a great day! - Piper

We loaded up into the car and I was still overjoyed that I was going to be spending the majority of our break from school with my friends and their families. All I could do was look forward to that and the next half an hour as we drove out of the city to our home. I knew that this next week would be terrorizing, but then it would be Christmas and I would be with my friends and out of harm's way. I loved my family's house. It was nice a big and it was near enough to the city that we could have fun for a day, but far enough away that we didn't have to deal with traffic. It was quiet out by our house because there weren't many neighbors close by, which was great for reading and getting homework done, but it wasn't very good for making friends.

It wasn't until the last few minutes of the drive that I started to get nervous. The realization that I would be alone with my brother the majority of the time while my parents were at work had finally hit me. I was safe for today at least because I knew my parents would have taken the day off to pick us up. We reached the house and my brother and I got out of the car. My parents however did not.

"You guys coming?" I joked.

"Actually, sweetie," my mom began, "No, we aren't. We both got the next week off so your father and I are going on vacation alone for the next five days, and then we can go Christmas shopping when your father and I get back."

"Wait," my brother stopped in his tracks, "So we get to stay home alone for five days? That's awesome!"

"Well, you guys be good and we'll be back in five days," my dad said, trying to get my mom to stop talking and worrying about us

"I've apparated your trunks and other things into your rooms for you. Now don't forget to feed your animals. I love you my darlings," Our mother said to us.

"We love you too," my brother and I replied.

"Hurry home!" I called out as the car drove away. Once the car was out of sight, I turned around and walked up the path to the house. I paused when I got to the door, I really didn't want to go inside. Maybe there was some way I could avoid my brother for those five days, but I knew it wouldn't be possible. He would find me, he always found me. I put my hand on the door knob, twisted it, and entered the house with my head held high.

"You ready for the next five days?" My brother said from the staircase, smirking as he walked down towards me.

"When is this all going to end Harry?" I asked, "Why can't you just leave me alone for once?"

"Because now," he said, "there's no one to stop me. And why wouldn't I take advantage of that?"

"Then just get it over with already, I'm hungry and I have homework to do."

I had decided to just stop fighting back. I would take whatever he threw at me, and then I would come back at him showing how tough I was. I would show him that I would survive no matter what happened.

One more day until my parents returned. I just had to make it one more day. I walked downstairs to get some food because I had only eaten breakfast yesterday. I had slept the rest of the day and through to this morning. My plan to prove how tough I was had taken a lot out of me, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up with this.

"So finally coming down for some food?" my brother said, mocking me, "I thought you were starving yourself again."

"Shut up Harry!" I screamed at him, "Just leave me alone! I'll tell mum and dad, and if you think I won't, then you're a bloody idiot. I just want this all to end."

My brother started to move towards me. He had a look of fury in his eyes, and I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Speaking up always made it worse.

"And you believe that they'll take your word over mine?" he asked me in mock disbelief.

"Well I sure have the scars to prove it!"

"They wouldn't believe your clumsy arse for a second," I could tell them you were just trying to get me in trouble for you slipping and falling down the stairs."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

He stared down at me and I glared at him. He slapped me across the face, and I fell to the floor. He kicked me in the gut a couple of times. Then he started to kick my legs. He hit every spot he had in the days before.

"Please, stop, please," I coughed out at him.

"I will, but only if you agree not to eat anything for the rest of the day."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you don't need the food anyway."

"Fine."

I got up and walked to my room. I decided to pack because I was going to be leaving for to be with my friends in two days. First, I'd have to clean myself up. I went into the bathroom to run a bath for myself, and then I got out my old first aid kit. I climbed into the tub and soaked there for a good hour. Once I was done, I got out, dried off, and bandaged myself up. I knew I would be sore tomorrow, but then my parents would be home and I wouldn't be getting beat up much.

I went into my room and changed into my loose sweat pants and favorite comfy sweater. I started to pack. I wouldn't be coming home until after the end of the school year, but I hoped that I would be able to spend the majority of the summer with my friends as well. Any time I could spend away from my brother would be a good time.

"_Why me?_" I thought to myself, "_Why does stuff like this have to happen to me? Why can't I just be good enough for everyone?" _

I started to breakdown. I started bawling, and I wasn't able to stop myself. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't able to calm myself down like I usually could. I needed someone to hold me, but it wasn't going to happen not soon anyway. I needed help, but no one here could give it to me.

I opened my trunk to make sure I had everything from school still packed in there. I hadn't done the homework that I had needed to yet, I knew that I could get it done before classes started. I moved a few things around to check for my robes, my school clothes, my books, and my other class items. Then I found something packed in there that I hadn't packed. It was a little package that was from Rose. When I opened it I found food and a note.

"_Make sure you keep up the good work, Rose,_" I read the note over and over to myself. I couldn't stop smiling. Even though I was in a lot of pain, I knew that everything would be okay.


	14. Chapter 12: One More Day

A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me. I am trying to update as much as I can because I am about to begin my break from school for the holidays, and I actually have time. I started out this chapter thinking that it wouldn't be very long, but then it just kept getting longer and longer so you can probably expect another update fairly soon. In the meanwhile, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and remember that reviews re always appreciated. Thanks for reading! - Piper

I woke up to the slam of a door. My parents were home! I jumped up out of bed and collapsed to the floor.

"_Well that could have been better thought through_," I thought to myself laughing.

I started to move around and realized that I was a lot sorer than I usually was, granted I had a few bruised ribs, and I had been beat for like five days straight. I pushed up off the floor, groaning a little bit. I decided to get dressed before going downstairs so that I could make sure all of my cuts and bruises were covered up. I threw on a hoodie and jeans, after checking my ribs to make sure they were only bruised. I then brushed my hair and pulled it up into a pony tail, grateful that I only had a couple of scratches around my face that were easy to cover up.

I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. There, I found my mum making breakfast and I realized that I was really hungry. I grabbed a piece of bacon from the finished plate.

"Hey!" my mum laughed, "those are for everyone."

"I know, I know," I said putting my hands up in mock surrender.

"So are we going shopping today?"

"I did promise that we would when you're your father and I got home, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, and I need to get Albus and Rose good gifts."

"Well, we can go to Diagon Alley after breakfast."

"Thanks mum!"

I went back to my room to finish packing, and clean up my room. I felt some really big surges of pain as I climbed up the stairs, but I was able to sit down on my bed and rest once I got to my room. Then, I took off my pants and examined my legs. I had bruises up and down them, and I had some swelling around one of my knees. I was hoping that I'd be able to hide it all for the rest of break, but I knew that I would just have to take it day at a time.

I got dressed again and set my mind into getting ready to leave my house until the summer holidays. I decided to pack a couple of my favorite books and the blanket that I had had ever since I was little. I had had trouble sleeping without it because I had grown attached to it. It helped me calm down whenever I held it so I hoped that it would help me whenever I had an anxiety attack at school.

"Kids it's time for breakfast!" I heard my mum call out, to me and my brother.

I heard my brother sprint downstairs, and then I got up and walked down the stairs to the breakfast table where my family was waiting for me to get there.

"Sorry I took so long," I said, "I was finishing packing."

"A whole day ahead of schedule," My mum said grinning, "You must really be looking forward to this trip."

"Oh I am, trust me."

We all started to eat and my mum began to talk about the plans for the day. I grabbed a few pieces of bacon a piled some scrambled eggs onto my plate. I was hungry and there was nothing my brother could do about it. I mean I thought like that, but he was always right there across from me calling me a pig and telling me to be thinner. I hated that I let him control that part of my life, but he's a guy, so of course he should know what guys like.

"So, Isabella and I were planning on heading into town to do some Christmas shopping. Would either of you like to come?" my mum asked my brother and dad.

"Let's make a family day of it," my dad replied.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," my mom said.

Once everyone had finished eating we walked over to our fire place, and each of us grabbed a handful of floo powder.

My mum went first, then my brother, and then it was my turn.

"Diagon Alley!" I called out. Then, I appeared at the entrance of the bustling sector that was Diagon Alley.

My mum and brother were waiting at the side of the road as I appeared, and I moved over to join them. My father appeared and walked up to us.

"So how are we splitting up for the day of shopping?" my father asked us all.

"Well I'd like to shop on my own that way I can get presents for all of you," I said.

"Okay, why don't we give you kids some money and you can spend it on whatever presents you wish, and then your father and I will go off together. If you need anything just come and find us," my mother said.

My mum handed me and Harry each a hundred galleons. Then, we all split ways. I decided to head over to the quidditch shop first because I was going to get my brother a book about his favorite team, which was the Bulgarian team. The only thing that would have been better is if I could get it signed by Victor Krum. Next, to Harry Potter he was my brother's idol.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" a voice said.

"Just a book for my brother," I responded, not even bothering to look up.

"But, Krum is rubbish, I like Weasley better," the voice said.

"So do I, but I'll never be able to talk sense into my brother," I said, finally looking up.

As I looked up, I found myself surrounded by my friends, and a few people I hadn't met before.

"Rose!" I said excitedly, while I ended up dropping the book on my own foot since I was trying to hug her.

"Well that didn't go as planned," Rose said.

"You sure I wasn't supposed to drop the book on myself?"

"Yes, I'm sure," She replied laughing.

"Sure took you long enough to see us," James said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh shut it," I said.

"Isabella," Rose said, drawing my attention away from James, "I want to introduce you to my brother Hugo, Albus' sister Lily, and my Grandmother Molly.'

"Oh, it is so nice to meet you," the older woman latched onto me in a tight embrace, "I've heard so much about you."

"Oh have you now?" I said, looking around after she had let go of me. I now looked around to see who else was there.

"Hello Isabella," Hermione said.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," I said.

"Mum, I just had the most brilliant idea!" Rose exclaimed, "Why doesn't Rose shop with us?"

"Well that sounds like a brilliant idea," her mother replied.


	15. Chapter 13: One More Day (pt 2)

A/N: Hey guys, so I told you I would probably be updating soon, and here it is! This is basically part two to the last chapter, meaning it is a little shorter than my most recent chapters have been. I am finally starting to get this story going again, and I am so happy to all of you who have been reading and following my story. Enjoy this chapter and please review it. I love getting feedback, and will always try to respond. Thanks! - Piper

"So we know that you're giving that rubbish to your brother," Hugo said, "But what are you getting me?"

"Honestly Hugo," I said, "I wasn't thinking of you."

"I knew it," Hugo responded, "Rose has a horrible taste in friends."

"Hugo," Hermione gasped.

"Sorry, gotta run," he said, rushing between me and Rose to avoid his mother, "Off to find dad.'

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley," I said laughing along with Rose.

"Well if you insist," Hermione said.

"So you were going to get your brother that book?" Rose asked.

"I thought we had established this when you all snuck up on me," I said.

"True," Lily spoke up.

"Well, how would he feel if he had the signature of Victor Krum?" Hermione asked.

"Wait, you can get me Victor Krum's signature?" I asked in awe.

"We're old friends," Hermione replied.

"I can't wait to see dad's reaction when I tell him you're still in contact with Victor Krum," Hugo said, popping up behind his mother, before running off again.

"James," Hermione pleaded.

"On it," He said already going after Hugo.

I looked at Rose, and she immediately knew what I wanted to know.

"He asked mum to the Yule ball when my dad had a crush on her."

"That would explain it."

"Rose, I swear I will kill your brother the moment we get back to the Burrow," Hermione said.

"Trust me dear," Molly said chuckling, "You'll keep threatening, but you'll never actually do it."

"Anyways, Isabella, go on and buy the book, and we can send an owl and have it at your house by tomorrow morning," Hermione said, smiling at me.

"That would be amazing!" I said, going up to buy the book. I decided to come back and buy a book for Rose later.

"So where to next?" Molly asked.

"Well I was thinking about crossing the guys off the list by stopping at the shop to get things for the boys," Rose said.

"As long as I don't have those crazy inventions flying around my house anymore, then I'll be fine with," Molly said.

Then Molly, Hermione, and Lily went off to the Owlery in the Alley to send the book off to Victor Krum, and James went to off to find his cousin Fred and and some kid named Teddy. This left just me and Rose, who offered up the idea of getting lunch before we continued shopping.

"So how was the week with your brother?" Rose asked.

"Eh," I began, "You know how he is."

"Are you okay?" she asked me, knowing she was starting to hit on the touchy subjects.

I knew that I should tell her the truth, but I didn't want her to worry about me too much.

"Not really," I said, "But don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I know."

"Thanks for the extra food by the way."

"Anytime. I always want to help, even when I can't physically be there to help you. Albus wants to do all he can as well."

"I know, and you guys are the best friends I could ever ask for."

"Thanks, Isabella. I mean I already think of you as a sister so I would do anything for you."

"Trust me, I can tell," I said laughing.

After lunch we headed over to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to buy the boys some Skiving Snackboxes and Lily a Pygmy Puff. Evidently, she always asked for them for Christmas even though she had over ten already. I got my mom a picture frame that I was going to put a picture of my family in, and I got my dad a briefcase that had secret pockets for snacks that he could take to work. I got Rose a book that I thought she would enjoy. It was the first book in a series about half bloods who were the kids of Greek gods. I hoped she would like the book as much as I had liked it. I got Albus an owl care kit for his owl and a couple of other things from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as well.

"Girls," Hermione began, "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Hey, mum," Rose said, "Sorry if we worried you, we were just finishing shopping."

"Well it's time for us to head back to the burrow for dinner."

"Okay mum. I'll be right there. See you tomorrow Isabella," she said, pulling me into a tight hug, telling me to stay safe.

"I'll be fine Rose," I said smiling at her, "Say hi to Albus for me."

"I will," she called back to me as she followed her mom.

I walked around for a while looking through the windows at the things I wished I could buy. I then went into the candy shop and got myself a couple of chocolate frogs, and then went in search of my family. Once I found them, we went home, ate dinner, and wrapped presents. I checked to make sure I was completely packed, and then I collapsed in bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but I was excited to see how it ended. I just hoped my body would hold out and that I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of Rose or Albus.


	16. Chapter 14: Christmas Day

A/N: Hello to all of my readers! I know I start most of my notes out this way but... I am so so so so so so sorry. I haven't been writing lately and I know I kind of left it at a bit of a cliff hanger so I am very apologetic. To show that I have been trying a lot harder, you all get an extremely long chapter, that I hope you will enjoy. As always please read and review. Comments are always appreciated, and I love getting feedback. Well enough of my rambling, enjoy! ~ Piper

I awoke to a tapping on my bedroom window. I looked over to find a owl. It was by far one of the most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen, but I almost immediately forgot about it's beauty the moment I saw the package it was holding. I got out of bed hoping that I wouldn't be as sore as I was the day before, and the truth was I wasn't as sore as I had been, I was even more sore.

"So walking around after being beaten isn't a good idea," I chuckled to myself, limping over to the window. I had shooting pains going up my right leg, and my ribs were hurting a lot even though they were just bruised.

I made it to the window and let the owl in. I smiled wide as I saw the signature on the inside cover. Now Harry would love me. There would be no way for him to be mad enough to hurt me. I wrapped the book back up and wrote who it was to on the outside. I checked my things one more time to make sure I had all of my school things and enough clothing and such for the rest of the holidays. I was so excited to be with Rose and Albus. I just wanted to skip lunch at the Malfoy's. I was dreading it. I had no clue what would be in store for me, but I hoped I could hang out with the adults the whole time. I got walked down the stairs as I winced in pain with every step I took. I would need to get this under control if I was going to hide it all from Albus and Rose. I didn't need them knowing how bad it was. They could help me at school, but the couldn't protect me when I was at home. I was about halfway down the stairs when my brother ran past me, kicking my good leg out from under me, making me fall the rest of the way down the stairs. I got up and rushed as fast as I could into the bathroom to cover up everything I could. I saw that I was getting a pretty good looking black eye and had swelling around my cheek. I covered up the black eye, and put a cold washcloth on my swollen cheek. I stayed in there until the swelling had gone down, but I knew my leg would be even harder to cover up from Rose. Albus and my parents were oblivious enough, but I knew Rose wouldn't miss it at this point. I had hit my knee very hard going down the stairs, so I knew my best bet was a skirt for today.

I left the bathroom and headed into the family room for presents and breakfast. As we ate cinnamon rolls, bacon, and eggs, we opened up our presents. My mother had gotten me a locket with a picture of her holding me when I was little. I remembered that day well. It was the day I had finally become someone apart from my brother. I had beaten him in a football match, or something like that, and then, the moment we got home he made sure my parents were gone, and he hit me. When my mom got home I told her that I had gotten hurt during the football match, and she pulled me close to comfort me. I don't quite know who took the picture, but I hated that I had a constant reminder of the pain I had endured for these past few years around my neck.

My father had gotten me a wand cleaning kit along with a book of stories that we used to read together when I was younger. They also did not bring back great memories. In fact all I remembered from my story times with my father, was that somehow I would always end up in tears. My brother had actually thought about the things he had gotten me, the only problem was they were more constant reminders of how inadequate I was. Harry had gotten me a size 2 dress, which he knew I would strive to fit myself into even if it wasn't my size, and he had also gotten me a book on how Slytherin house was superior to Gryffindor.

Once all of the presents were opened my mum sent us off to get ready for the day. I walked up the stairs after my brother as to not let anything happen again. I made it safely to my room, and decided to try on the dress. It was a tight fit, but I knew that if I didn't eat much I could fit into it all day. Instead, though, I decided to go with my floor length red and gold maxi skirt, and long sleeved Gryffindor sweater. I needed to cover myself up as much as possible before going out today.

I had my mum apparat my things into the car, and walked out to get into the car. I waited for my family to all get in, and then we headed to the Malfoy's for Christmas lunch. Once we got there we were greeted by Mrs. Malfoy who welcomed us inside and told us that lunch was almost ready, but we had time to hangout with Scorpius for a bit before the whole family was brought together. I avoided eye contact with my brother as I asked where the loo was. As I made my way I stumbled upon the biggest library I had ever seen. I didn't actually have to go to the bathroom, so I figured a library was as good a place as any to hide out from the boys. That is, until they showed up.

"Should've known I'd find the nerd in the library," Scorpius said, bringing me out of my daze, "Where's your brother?"

"Off looking for you I suppose," I answered.

"You better not be giving me sass, or I'll tell your brother on you," he threatened.

"Please Scorpius," I whispered, "Not today, please not today."

I looked up to find his eyes questioning what had happened recently to make me so terrified. I saw compassion, which in that moment was even more disconcerting than the threat.

"Ah there's my nerdy little sister," I heard from behind me.

I gave one more pleading look at Scorpius, and he just simply shook his head at me, as if he were saying not today.

I felt my head jerk back, as Harry pulled on my hair. He grabbed my throat and started to squeeze. "You're not going to eat today, not even at the Weasley's. If you do, I'll know," he said motioning to my locket. I knew there was something fishy about all of this.

I nodded as best as I could, and then was thrown to the ground. I heard Mrs. Malfoy's call for lunch, and slowly followed after my brother and his confusing friend.

The food on the table looked and smelled delicious. I was so sad to be missing out on it, but I knew I would eat later no matter what the consequences would be with my brother. While we were at the table Scorpius looked at me with pity, but the resolved himself to taunting me along with my brother. I told everyone that I was saving room for later, which was true, and that I was still full from our breakfast earlier, which wasn't as true as it could have been. Luckily, I was used to not eating much every day so my stomach didn't reveal me to the table. The conversation was boring, and I just wanted to be with my friends. The moment dinner was over I asked if I could leave to go to the Burrow, and oddly enough my parents said yes. For once something was going well for me.

My mum walked me out to their car, tabbed my things out of the car, and apparated us and my things to the Burrow. Once we were there she hugged me goodbye, and then promised me they would pick me up from the station for the summer holiday. I told her I loved her and watched her apparate back to the Malfoy's.

All of a sudden I was tackled from behind by none other than Rose. She hugged me tightly and I winced in pain, both from the tackle and form the hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Rose said excitedly.

"I'm glad I am too, but I need some help getting inside."

"Oh booooys," Rose called out. Instantly Albus, James, Hugo, and Teddy were by our sides, all wearing similar sweaters.

"Yes, Rose?" They asked.

"These are to be taken to my room immediately," she said.

"You heard her men," Teddy commanded, "Immediately!"

The boys grabbed my things and carried them up a bunch of stairs. Rose grabbed my arm, walking me through the front door. I was thrown a package and almost missed it, but caught it before it landed on the ground.

"Mum take a picture!" Rose called out, "It's Isabella's first gift from the Weasley's family."

"And a right first gift it is," Grandmother Molly said, with a curt nod.

I opened the package, and realized that right there in Gryffindor red and gold was an I knitted in a very cozy looking sweater.

"We all get one every year," Rose said, "I hope you like yours because I helped my grandmother this year, and your's was the first one I did alone."

"I love it Rose," I smiled, "Now let me go change into this and some pajama pants so I fit in here."

Rose and I laughed together as we headed up to her room. Once we turned the past the first few bends in the staircase I collapsed. I knew I couldn't go any farther. Rose turned around in horror, and called for Albus and James. I heard rushing up the stairs, and then I felt myself being picked up by strong arms. I was laid down on a bed, and handed a drink of water. Rose helped me sit up slowly so I could sip on the water glass.

"How bad?" She asked me, "And I better get the truth, or so help me..."

"Bad," I interrupted her.

"Can we see?" Albus asked.

"Some, but you guys can't see it all cause I'm not lifting up my shirt for you," I laughed through the tears I felt about to come down. I started by lifting up my skirt for them to see my legs.

"I don't care what else there is," Rose said, "I'm getting my mom, and there is nothing you can say about it."

"Please, Rose…" I began to plead, but then the tears came.

"No, Albus go get my mom," Rose said. "Now!"

Within minutes Albus was back with Hermione, but by then I had already covered myself up.

"Isabella dear?"Hermione asked, seeing my tears, "What's wrong?"

"Mom, please don't ask her questions," Rose said calmly, "She won't answer you. Isabella just needs some help healing right now. You ready Iz? I'll help you through it. Boys out."

The boys left, and my tears just kept falling. I started shaking, and having a panic attack.

"Rose explain."

"Isabella needs help healing a bad leg and other injuries. All we ask is you don't go to anyone outside the family, and that you tell as few people as possible."

Hermione took one look at me and I immediately saw concern in her eyes, "What happened?"

"No questions mom."

"I'll help heal her, but then Isabella has to talk to me."

That was the moment I started to shake uncontrollably. Rose grabbed onto me holding me close. She rocked us back and forth slowly and repeated over and over that everything would be okay. Without hesitation Hermione held onto me as if I were her own child. I felt safe, like no one could hurt me. Then Hermione told Rose to let go and lay me down. They took off my skirt and sweater so that Hermione could see the damage. Rose gasped and grabbed onto her mother. I was covered in shoe prints and bruises shaped like shoe tips. My right leg was definitely broken, and my black eye had turned into a black patch. Hermione had Rose help her as she repaired all of my wounds. Rose came across some faded cuts on my left wrist and upper right arm, but she didn't say anything to her mom about them.

Hermione did what she could, but said that I would need to take it easy for the next couple of days. My cover story was that I had fallen down the stairs at home, which was partly true. Once Hermione had done all that she could she looked me in the eye.

"You don't have to tell me what actually happened, but just know that if you do need people to help you, and we are a very trustworthy family."

"I know Mrs. Weasley."

"Good, now I'll leave you two to talk."


	17. Chapter 15: Christmas Day (pt 2)

A/N: Hey guys, so I hope some of you like my story enough to keep reading when I post a chapter. Especially when my chapters are posted just one chapter every so often. Between school, work, and trying to keep my life and emotions under control I don't get much time. I apologize to you all. Please enjoy, read, and review. You guys mean everything to me because you show that you believe in me and my writing. So thank you guys a lot for your patience. Love you guys. ~ Pipes

Rose walked me over to my trunk and helped me find a baggy pair of sweatpants. I had her help me put them on and had her help me put on my new sweater.

"Everyone is waiting to eat and then do presents, but we're going to talk about this," Rose said giving me the most serious look I'd ever seen, "You can't get out of this one Iz."

"I know Rose, and when did I become Iz?" I said chuckling.

"It was an executive decision made by myself, your name is just too long," she said, holding out the word long.

"It's okay," I said, "I like it."

"Good, but seriously you aren't getting out of that conversation."

"I know, now let's go open some presents."

"Food first," Rose said taking her motherly role again.

"Yes mum," I said, moving away as fast as I could to avoid any reaction she might give.

We heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," We sung out in unison, giggling after.

The door opened and Albus entered carrying a pair of crutches. "Mum said you would be needing these for the next couple of days. I'm glad to see you're okay Isabella. Can I ask what happened?"

"That conversation is happening later by declaration of the mother hen," I said motioning at Rose, "On another note, I've also been told that people at now call me Iz."

"Ah yes, the mother hen and her many declarations," Albus began.

"Oh hush up you two," Rose said laughing, "Now let's get James up here to carry you down the stairs."

"Oi! James!" Albus called.

"Yes?" James said peering his head in through the door.

"Can you carry me downstairs so I don't have to use crutches all the way down the stairs?" I asked him, putting on my best puppy dog eyes.

"I guess," James said giving me a quick wink. He walked over and picked me up, while Albus carried my crutches. "So what…"

"Later," Rose chorused out as Lily began to walk up the stairs.

"There you all are," Lily said excitedly, "Grandmummy said to tell you that the food is ready, but to take all the time you need. She also said that if you miss out it's your fault you didn't get down to the table in time."

Albus tossed the crutches to Rose, and took off down the stairs with Lily Luna right on his heels. I grabbed the crutches from Rose and told James to put me down. "Go and feast my noble steed."

"I'll get you for that one later, but thanks!" James said disappearing to the bottom of the stairs.

Rose and I made our way down as I tried to get the hang of using crutches on stairs. Luckily I had Rose to help me or I would have never made it down the stairs in one piece. Clumsiness, injuries, and crutches most definitely do not go together.

Once we got to the bottom of the stairs there was an old wheel chair that looked like it hadn't been used in like 20 years. I got in, and Rose pushed me to the table where everyone had already started eating. Hermione brought me and Rose each a plate full of food, and told me to eat up because I would need my strength to get better faster. Although I was healing pretty quickly seeing as the bone had already healed most of the way, and I was just having to wait to put pressure on my leg. I ate every bit of food she had given me and even took seconds on almost everything.

My day had gone from awful to confusing to wonderful. I still didn't know why Scorpius had hesitated, but I would wait to talk with Rose about it later.

We went into their family room to do presents, and I walked by a very interesting clock that had the faces of Rose's dad and a couple of her aunts and uncles. I found it weird that it had two Georges on it, but I decided that I should ask Rose about that later, as well.

They all loved my presents that I had gotten them for Christmas, and that made me very happy. I was glad that I had chosen well. I apologized to all of the adults for not getting them anything, and they said not to worry about it because my money was better spent on their kids anyway.

On top of the sweater Rose had made for me I got a bunch of candy from Hugo, Some Puking Pastilles from Fred, a love potion from Lily, a locket and a couple of books from Rose, Hogwarts: A History from Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, a scrapbook from Albus that was of our friendship so far (with room for more things), a Polaroid camera from Mr. And Mrs. Potter, and a CD with a mix of my favorite muggle music from James.

I loved all of my gifts, but I couldn't help feeling like I hadn't given good gifts. Everyone seemed happy with my gifts though, so I would have to take that as my cue that people liked them.

"Thank you all for my presents," I said, "And thank you Rose for helping me pick them out."

"Oh you're very welcome my darling,"Grandma Molly said, "Thank you for coming to our little get together."

"Well, thank you for inviting me," I said, "It's not everyday that I get treated to this loving of an environment."

"You don't need to thank us for hanging out with you," James said, winking at me, "You're an awesome girl who just so happens to have gained the best friends in Hogwarts."

"James!" Mrs. Potter scolded, "Need you be so arrogant?"

"Yes, he need be," I replied with a smile on my face.

I knew that the rest of our break would be amazing, and I couldn't wait to get started on the fun we would have.


	18. Chapter 16: A New Broom

A/N: So you guys are probably going to get multiple chapters tonight because I haven't been feeling well. Please bear with me as I write my cares and hopefully my feelings away for awhile. Enjoy! ~ Pipes

I awoke the next morning being shaken by Rose. It was just us sharing the room, and I knew by the dim light outside that it was just past dawn. The sun was still rising, and in an instant I knew why I was up this early. I didn't want to talk to Rose, or anyone for that matter, about everything that had been going on, but I knew I had promised so I was gonna hold to it.

"Okay, okay, Rose I'm up," I said groaning, "I knew you wanted to talk, but do we have to this early?"

"No, silly," Rose said, giggling, "Have you ever watched a quidditch practice early in the morning?"

"No, you know I've never been the type to excel at anything my brother wanted to do. I stopped that a long time ago."

"Well in my household we get our first brooms after we take our first steps. Let's go!"

"Okay," I laughed out, grimacing as I got up. "You know the only time I've ridden a broom is when we did it in class."

"Luckily, you don't need your legs to fly."

I grabbed my crutches and went over to my trunk to grab out a long sleeved shirt and some pants. As I put them on I saw Rose watching me.

"You okay?"

"Still in pain, but okay."

Rose was worried about me, and I could understand why. I gave her a look that reassured her that I was okay, and she kept getting ready. I wished that every morning of break could have been like this. No panic attacks, no pain, just love.

There was a knock on our door, and I made my way over to answer it. I twisted the knob and opened the door a crack.

"Yeeeeees?" I asked, drawing out my e.

"Your noble steed is ready to finish giving you that ride down the stairs."

"You hear that Rose? My kindness paid off last night," I said laughing.

"I don't offer rides often," James replied.

"Fine," I replied, with a smile plastered on my face.

I hobbled out the door, handing my crutches to Rose, and let James pick me up.

"So are we talking in your guys' room after breakfast?" James asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Rose replied.

"I'm sorry you guys have to make such a big deal about me," I said looking away.

James lifted my face up to look into his, "Never be ashamed to ask us for help, you hear me? We will always be here for you."

I looked away again, nodding my head, but not saying anything. I knew that Rose and James were sharing a look, but I was beginning to think, beginning to zone out. That didn't last long, however, because I was brought back to reality by feeling cold dew on my pant legs as I was set down in the grass. I watched as all of the kids went a grabbed brooms, horsing around as they chased each other.

"So you guys practice?" I called out to them.

"More like scrimmage against each other," Fred replied.

"Sometimes mum and dad come and be seekers for each team cause no one in the family got either of their seeking abilities," Albus said, laughing.

"What about me?" Lily asked.

"You are an okay seeker just like the rest of us, but you are a much better keeper. With enough practice you could be better than my dad," Rose told her, running her hand through Lily's hair.

"Oh right," giggled Lily, taking off on her broom to chase Hugo around.

"What about you Rose?" I asked.

"I"m a chaser."

"James?"

"Fred and I are beaters."

"Albus?"

"Spectator."

"Too clumsy?" I asked him.

"Definitely," he replied.

I laughed, inviting him to come sit with me. After about half an hour of watching them fly around with their makeshift teams I was getting sad. I had always wanted the ability to fly, but my parents had never wanted to spend money on a broom for me. I told Albus that I was going to go inside and check on breakfast.

"You want any company?" he asked me.

"No," I replied, "I'll be fine."

"Alright Iz," he said, with a twinkle in his eye, "Just holler at us if you need anything."

"Will do."

I made my back to the burrow. I smelled bacon and eggs as I hobbled through the door, almost getting hit by a plate on my way in.

"Oh sorry dear," Molly sang out.

"Morning," I replied, "Breakfast almost ready? Do you want me to get everyone?"

"Oh no darling," she chuckled, "They'll smell it soon enough, so I would take this time you have to eat up."

I grabbed four pieces of bacon and two scoops of eggs. I hoped Molly wouldn't say anything to Rose or them. I didn't want to be judged for how much I've been eating. I started eating and was almost done by the time anyone walked in through the door.

"Hey!" Abus called out, "What is this?"

I looked up startled at the way he called out. "What?" I asked, eggs almost falling out of my mouth.

"You're eating without us?" he said with mock surprise in his voice, "What happened to watching out for your friends?"

"With the way all of you eat?" I questioned him back, "No way, never again."

"I'm hurt," he put his hand to his heart in mocking pain.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he responded by laughing and getting himself a big plate before going back to the door.

"Oi! Breakfast's ready!"

That was when you could hear the stampede of parents running down the stairs in hopes of beating their own children to the table. It was hilarious to see everyone pulling each other out of the way, well the boys anyhow. I watched as Rose came in behind them all, as did Hermione and Mrs. Potter. I had set aside a plate for Rose and asked Molly to grab it for her since I couldn't carry anything with the crutches.

"Isabella?" Mrs. Potter asked, "Is it true you've never been on a broom."

I nodded in response.

"Have some seconds dear," Molly said serving me up more eggs and bacon. I continued to eat so as not to be rude, sharing looks with Albus and Rose as they laughed at their grandma.

"Well I have one of my old brooms. It's not much, just a Firebolt, but it would be something until we could get you a better one from Diagon Alley." Mrs. Potter continued.

"Oh," I said, "You don't need to get me a broom. I can make a case for a broom with my parents."

"Well just let us know," she said winking at me, "I'm always willing to try to find a seeker for the Gryffindor team, seeing as my own children have failed me. By the way, who wants to go to my match tomorrow? I have four seats reserved, but might be able to get more."

"How about me, Albus, James, and Iz?" Rose asked offering us up.

"That's fine with me, since you were the first to say anything," Mrs. Potter answered her, then looked at me, "Let's go find that broom for you, shall we?"

I smiled one of the biggest smiles I'd ever smiled, "Definitely."


	19. Chapter 17: A Crazy Day

A/N: Hey guys, so I know I've been writing longer chapters than I used to, so I'd like to know if you like the longer chapters, or if you'd like me to post them shorter than they are now. I've been trying to keep up on my story and be better about posting, so here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and as usual please read and review. Love you guys! ~ Pipes

Mrs. Potter handed me a very worn broom. "It isn't much anymore, but at one time it was the fastest broom there was. My husband even out ran a dragon on his one year."

"It's alright Mrs. Potter," I replied, "Having a broom is better than not having one at all."

"Please, call me Ginny," Mrs. Potter replied.

"Alright," I replied.

"Well then," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "Go try it out."

I had Rose carry my broom for me while I moved my way out to the field where they had been playing earlier. I saw James, Fred, and Lily waiting with their brooms. They all had big smiles on their faces, and were ready to teach me how to fly. I walked over and handed my crutches to Albus while balancing on my good leg. As the others took off, James stayed back to give me a few pointers.

"So do you remember what you learned in class?" James asked me.

"Not really," I replied feeling ashamed, "It was one of the days I was zoned out completely, focusing all my energy on avoiding my brother."

"Oh okay," James replied and motioned with his , "Well you climb on, and then you just sort of push off the ground like this." He flew around in a couple of circles and then landed.

"So like this?" I asked, copying what he did exactly.

"Yeah, just like that."

"Thanks for the tips," I said smiling up at him.

"Anytime, gimpy."

"Hey!" I said in mock pain, "I could fly circles around you any day. My leg wouldn't stop me."

"Prove it big shot," James replied, teasing me.

And with that I took off. I was a little shaky at first, but then I leveled out and began to soar. I flew high into the sky, up to the clouds, and looked down at everything. It felt so good to be able to move again, especially since I had barely been able to walk for the past couple of weeks. When I had been sitting there for a few minutes, I noticed something gold and shiny out of the corner of my eye. I went after it. I realized that it was the snitch, and I decided to catch it. I flew back and forth, all over the field, did my circles around James, and caught the snitch.

"Well I think we found our new seeker," James said, looking from Fred to Rose.

"How do you feel?" Rose asked me.

"I feel alive," I replied, landing on the ground, "I never thought I could feel so happy, but I did. When I was up there I forgot about everything."

Rose handed me my crutches, and took hold of the broom so that I could easily get off of it.

"You were so fast!" Lily exclaimed, taking hold of my hand.

"You think so?" I asked her, as enthusiastically as she had been.

"I know so," she replied, nodding rapidly, "Let's go tell mummy!"

Lily attempted to drag me back to The Burrow, but had no success when she realized I needed time to walk on the crutches. Lily decided to run ahead and go get Ginny while James, Albus, and Rose stayed with me.

"After we talk to Aunt Ginny we'll meet in my room. Okay?" Rose asked us, adding, "James you're on snack detail, Albus parent distraction, Iz you're with me."

"What?" I whined sarcastically at her, "I don't get an important job like them?"

"No you don't," she replied firmly.

"So unfair," James whined out.

"At least you didn't get parent distraction, it's totally the worst. They always want to know exactly what we are doing," Albus said to James.

"True," James replied.

I laughed at them both, which made them laugh, which made Rose laugh. We all walked into the house looking happy as ever. I saw all of the parents standing by the door waiting for us.

"So how was your first ride?" Harry asked excitedly, "Lily told us you're fast."

"It was amazing, but now I'm really tired so I think I'll go rest," I replied finding a reason to go upstairs.

"I'll help her up there," Rose replied.

We went to the stairs and left the boys to fend for themselves. I felt kind of bad, but I knew if anyone could handle those jobs it was them. I thought about my life, and everything I was going to have to tell my friends as I hobbled up the stairs. I was nervous. I knew that I could trust them, but I didn't want them to judge me or pity me like I knew some people would. I knew that I should have Rose by my side forever, but I was getting more and more scared with every step I went up.

"You doing okay?" Rose asked, "You got real quiet all of a sudden."

"Yeah, just thinking," I replied.

We got to our room and went inside. I looked up as I entered to see the boys smiling at us holding some freshly made chocolate chip biscuits and some milk.

"Am I really that slow?" I asked laughing at myself.

"Yes, yes you are," said Albus smirking at me.

"It's these stupid crutches."

"Only a couple more days Iz," Rose said.

"Yeah," I said pausing, adding, "For now."

"Iz," James said, his voice trailing off.

"What?" I asked, spitting out my words, "You all know it's true."

I had started to cry and shake. It happened every time I got frustrated or upset. I started panicking and had to focus on every word other people said with direct attention. I hated it when this happened because I would become too overwhelmed to function. James ran to my side, catching me before I fell.

"What's wrong Isabella?" he asked, staying calm, "What can I do?"

"Hold m-me," I stuttered out, beginning to bawl, "Keep m-me from ha-ha-harming myself."

"I'm here," he said, "I got you. One of you go get me some water."

Rose ran out of the room, and Albus grabbed my hand.

"Deep breaths Iz," Albus said, squeezing my hand.

My mind had almost completely shut down, I knew that my friends were there, but I couldn't focus on them anymore. I had to focus all of my power on breathing. I felt completely helpless, I needed help, but I didn't know how to get it. Yet somehow I knew help was there.

I woke up in my bed with Rose holding me. I looked around, and saw Albus on the floor near James who was still holding my hand. I blushed and pulled my hand back. They had all fallen asleep, and stayed with me to help. I shouldn't have ever doubted them. Now I just needed to wait for them to wake up so we could talk. I looked outside to see that it was early evening. I knew we had a least slept through lunch, but now I was hungry so I wanted a meal.

As if someone were reading my mind, the door opened quietly. I looked up to see the face of Lily peeking in at me. I held my finger to my lips, and she nodded silently. She motioned like she was putting air in her mouth, and I got the biggest smile on my face. I looked closer at her and motioned for her to come closer. When she got to me I whispered that I needed a few pens. She ran off, and came back with two sharpies.

I motioned her at Rose, and handed her a pen. Lily smiled at me and nodded excitedly. We went to work quickly so we could go to dinner just as soon. I took my pen over to Albus first. I knew he tended to be a heavier sleeper than James. On Albus I drew cat whiskers and tiger stripes across his face making him look like a wild animal. On James I drew a monocle and a handlebar moustache. Lily had drawn a beard and pair of glasses on Rose, and I had to control myself from laughing out loud. I grabbed my crutches and went out the door as quietly as I could. Rose stirred, but Lily had gotten her to go back to sleep somehow. Lily met me outside the door, and I told her to wake them up once I got down the stairs.

I was busting up laughing by the time I had gotten down to the table, and I could see that I was surprisingly one of the first kids to get there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"We had Lily go get you four first, seeing as you all slept through lunch," Mr. Weasley said.

"Well that was very kind of you."

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked.

"On their way down I believe."

Lily popped up and skipped over to her seat.

"Did you get everyone," Molly asked.

"Yup," Lily said, sharing a big smile with me.

I heard thundering footsteps and knew that all of the other kids were on their way. The last three people to arrive were Rose, James, and Albus. Everyone at the table busted up laughing. I got a couple of looks from my friends, but I just looked at them and shrugged. They looked at each other in horror, and then turned to me. I was grinning at them with the fiercest look I could give them.

"So the pranked has become the pranker," James said.

"We both know you wouldn't have thought twice," I said laughing.

"This is true," Rose replied.

"We should have known we were gonna wake up with pen on our face at some point this vacation," Albus said to Rose chuckling, "I just didn't know it wouldn't be from James or Fred."

Once everyone started eating Rose gave me a look that told me we were talking later, and I nodded at her to let her know that I understood.


	20. Chapter 18: The Truth, Well Most of It

A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been a little while, but now I have another chapter for you! I'm sorry it has been a bit of a wait, but first I found a new fanfic that I fell in love with, but it was really long, so it took me a few days to finish. Then I had some rough days that I had to get through, but my writing helped a bit. So here you guys go, please read and enjoy. If you would be so kind as to review because I am way too hard on myself, and want to know if you guys like my story or have any questions or anything.

Disclaimer: I don't on Harry Potter or any of its characters, they all belong to J. K. Rowling. I would like however if you would let my characters stay mine.

After dinner we all went upstairs to the room Rose and I were staying in. When I got there I sat on my bed and curled my one good leg into my chest and stared off into the distance. I didn't want to talk, but I knew I would have to. I started to think about what I was gonna say. How could I cover up everything? James was the only one who knew how badly my injuries were whenever my brother physically beat me up, and none of them knew how much I blamed myself for everything that went on.

I had never opened up to anyone fully before, and I just felt like it was all going to get worse if I told them the truth. They knew my brother was cruel, but they thought it was just teasing most of the time. Rose came and sat next to me on my bed putting her arm around me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Albus and James on Rose's bed looking at me.

"Well," I began with a pause, "Where would you guys like to start?"

"How about from the moment you got home from the station," Rose suggested.

"Yeah," Albus agreed, "That sounds like a good place to start."

I began to fill them in on everything that had happened before I had gotten to The Burrow. I felt calm as I had Rose's hand rubbing up and down my back, but I knew I was going to cry, the more I talked about it. I told them about how my parents had left the moment we got home, how my brother had beat me up and starved me out, how my parents hadn't noticed when they got home, how no one had noticed in Diagon Alley, how my brother had treated my Christmas present, and the presents my brother had given me. I left out information on the locket mum had given me, any scars unrelated to my brother, and the pause Scorpius had shown me.

When I finished Rose hugged me and Albus came over to join the hug. I looked up as James got up to walk over, and I saw a sight that no one else had ever seen. I saw no gleam in his eye, all I saw was anger and hurt. He came over and gave me the biggest hug he had ever given me.

"I'm walking you to all of your classes this term," James said.

"As are we," Rose replied.

"We will protect you," Albus said.

"Thanks you guys, but I'll be fine, really," I said.

"Just keep up the good work for me okay?" Rose asked me.

"Of course."

We hung out for another hour or so trying to lighten up the mood, but it was really hard for them to think about anything other than what I had said earlier. Eventually, as it started to get late, the boys bade us goodnight, and headed out of the room. Rose and I got ready for bed, and got into our beds so we could go to sleep.

"What are those scars on your wrist and upper arm from?" Rose asked me in a sleepy voice.

"I'm not ready to talk about that yet Rose," I said.

"Why not? I only want to help. You know that right?"

"I know, I just, I just can't right now. I don't know when. Okay?" I said, on the verge of tears.

The silence was so deafening that you could have heard a pin drop.

"Sorry," I said.

"You don't need to apologize Iz, I get it. Thanks for telling us everything that you did."

"It was going to be talked about whether I liked it or not," I said chuckling.

"True," Rose replied, "By the way, that was a great prank earlier, but next time could you include me on your side?"

"Of course!" I said giggling, "It was pretty funny wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was."

With that all said Rose and I each turned to sleep, knowing that we had a fun week or so ahead of us before going back to classes.

I awoke with a start, breathing heavily. I thought back on the dream that had a just woken me up, and I was scared. I couldn't shake him out of my head. No matter what I did I couldn't stop thinking about how badly he was gonna hurt me. He had always told me it would get worse if I had told anyone. Anytime I tried to tell my mom or dad it had gotten worse, and now? Now I had told my friends, and inside I was so scared that he was going to come after me that I was dreaming about him making everything worse.

I sat up and looked around. It was still dark outside, so I figured it was probably around four in the morning, but I knew I wasn't going to be going back to sleep unless I could clear my head. I turned on the lamp that was next to me and pulled out my journal. Luckily, Rose was turned away so the light wouldn't wake her up. I started writing, but couldn't get any of it out of my head. Normally writing helped, but this time it wasn't. I couldn't figure out why, but then I remembered how I had felt while I had been flying, and I knew that I could clear my mind then.

I climbed out of bed as quietly as possible, which was pretty hard with my crutches, got dressed in a sweater and jeans, and attempted as well as I could to grab my broom. I couldn't grab it and my crutches, so I found some string to tie my broom to my crutches. Somehow it worked, and I was able to move around. I went down the stairs as quietly as I could, and eventually got outside. Instantly I felt better. At home when I had wanted to escape at times I would climb onto the roof of my house, and look out at the stars. Now, I was going to be able to fly among them. I got out the the field where we had all been flying earlier. I sat down in the grass and looked up at the stars. It felt like home. I was able to see so many stars that I had never seen. Just sitting in a field looking at stars made me feel safer than my real home did. I had never understood that. I looked over at my broom and smiled. I untied my broom and got on.


	21. Chapter 19: Stars

_A/N: Hey guys, here's the new chapter. I hope that you all read and enjoy. Please let me know if you guys like it. I love to get feedback, so please if you feel so inclined give feedback. I thrive to receive it. I love you guys! ~ Pipes_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, but I do own mine, so please let them stay mine.**

_**Warning: This chapter includes SELF-HARM so please be careful as you read. I don't want to be triggering any of my readers or followers.**_

My hair whipped around my face as I flew through the night. I was only flying in circles, but that didn't matter to me. I saw the stars blurring by as I flew as fast as I knew how. I had forgotten everything in those moments other than flying, and the focus I had to give to staying in the air. Then, in an instant, I decided to stop and hover, almost throwing myself off the broom from stopping so fast. I looked around at the stars all around me and felt almost safe, almost. There was still a nagging in the back of my mind, but for once I was able to ignore it.

I glided back down to my crutches and laid back down in the grass, looking up at the stars. I was thinking about getting up, but decided against it. I felt too calm, too peaceful, and I didn't want to.

'Up for the sunrise?"

I jumped at the sound of a voice.I looked around and spotted someone walking up to me. As they got closer I noticed it was James. He walked up and sat down in the grass next to me.

I shook my head no to answer his question and laid back down. James sat in the grass next to me.

"So how're ya holding up?" he asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders in response.

"You know my favorite constellation Leo. Wanna know why?"

I shrugged again.

"Cause its name, Leo, stands for the lion, and, well, you know being from Gryffindor House and all. It's stupid really," he said chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't think it's stupid," I said quietly, "My favorite is probably Cassiopeia. It represents a queen, but looks like a w. It's really weird, but it's nice a the same time."

"She speaks, but really you broke after three questions? I thought you were stronger than that."

"Oh shut up James," I said laughing, "You started talking about constellations! By the way, how did you know talking about stars would get me to talk."

"I didn't, just saw you staring, so I thought it might help. So why are you out here?"

"I had a bad dream," I started, "I couldn't shake it by writing or anything so I decided to try flying. Stars have always helped me calm down too. So it was a double whammy of happiness. I was about to go back in when you got here."

"So by talking about stars I helped you?" he asked, with a smirk.

"No, you idiot," I replied, "I helped myself and then you showed up acting like you're saving me."

We were both laughing at this point.

"So you're doing okay?" he asked me

"Yeah, I'm good."

James stood and offered me his hand and helped me up. He leaned down to pick up my broom and crutches, and then picked me up into his arms.

"Go to sleep now little sis, I'll get you back safe."

"I'm not your sister."

"Yeah, yeah you are. Now sleep, you need the rest."

"Okay James, I will," I said, yawning, "Thanks for everything, by the way. You and your family have done a lot for me, and I just wanted to say thanks."

"You're welcome."

I laid my head down on his chest and fell asleep.

"Iz, c'mon, wake up."

I felt Rose shaking me awake.

"Whatimeisit?" I mumbled out

"Time for breakfast," Rose said, pulling off my covers,"By the way, mum said you should be good to walk now. Just try not to run or fall down stairs or anything like that. And don't forget we get to go to Aunt GInny's Holyhead Harpies match, so dress warm because it's stormy out."

"Well that was quite a mouthful," I said sitting up, gingerly testing out my leg, "Your mom is sure about my leg?"

"Yeah," Rose said, smiling at me, "She checked it about half an hour ago while you were asleep."

"I must have been out," I said, in shock, "Normally I sleep pretty light."

"You were," Rose said, laughing at me, "I even tried tickling you."

"At least I'm well rested," I said finally climbing out of bed.

My leg felt good as new. I was still amazed at the wonders of wizarding world. Somehow I could have a badly broken and injured leg, but within a couple of days it could be completely healed. I was so happy that I had gotten well enough to walk around today. I still was wondering how I had been so out of it this morning.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah Iz?"

"You'll always be there for me right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering."

"You're sure you're okay this morning?"

"Of course!" I said excitedly, "I mean I get to go see the Holyhead Harpies match. in person with my best friends!"

"Yeah, that is pretty awesome," Rose replied.

"You don't sound to excited."

"It's just what I've grown up around. For once I would like to have a family that wasn't recognized everywhere."

"I get what you mean, but at least you have everything you could ever hope for."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it," I said looking at her sympathetically.

"I know," Rose replied getting quiet, "Well let's head down, and eat so we're ready to go with Aunt Ginny."

"You know I'm here for you too Rose. You know that right?"

Rose nodded her head, and walked out the door. I was gonna let everything lie because I thought for sure that everything was okay, but I knew I would be there for my friend when she needed me. Not when, if. I just felt bad for not understanding how she felt. I didn't mean to offend her or make her feel bad or anything. I shouldn't have even opened my big mouth. I felt so stupid.

I walked over to my trunk and opened it up. I dug through all of my school clothes books down to my stuff from home. I pulled out my blanket and a box of things I hid in the back corner of my trunk.

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I sat down, grabbed my blanket and cried into it. I felt horrible. I felt like I was one of the worst people in t world. I was so insensitive. I was such an idiot. I should have kept my mouth shut about everything that had happened. I shouldn't have told them about what my brother did or anything else. I didn't deserve to be their friend.

I searched through old pictures, good memories, bad memories, and grabbed out my old pocket knife. I took off my shirt, and put the knife to my skin in the usual places.

"I don't deserve this good treatment," I thought to myself, "I don't deserve these friends, I don't deserve to be taken care of, and I definitely to deserve the love they give me."

With every thought, the knife moved across my skin. The thoughts and tears just kept coming, and when I felt I had punished myself enough, I put the knife bad in the box. I finished undressing, hopped in the shower, and washed my guilt and tears away.

I got out of the shower and started to dry off. I tried to be careful, but scraped across my cuts, wincing every time I did. I finished getting ready by putting on my jeans and my long sleeved Holyhead Harpies jersey; then I threw my hair up into a ponytail. I went back to my trunk and shoved my box back into its corner, throwing my blanket on top. I dug around for my first aid kit and bandaged my cuts before heading downstairs.

"She walks!" I heard James exclaim as I came down the stairs.

"More like she lives," Rose said joking around. "It's time to go, and you missed breakfast. What happened?"

"I needed to take a shower," I replied, "What you guys don't care if I keep up proper hygiene?"

"Oh no, we just didn't want to tell you you needed it,"Albus said laughing as he chimed in on the subject .

"Oh haha you guys," I said sarcastically, "You guys are sooooo funny."

"We know we are," James replied.

We had all busted up laughing and were joking around with each other when Ginny walked up to us all decked out in her uniform.

"Oh Isabella there you are," She said, "Are you all ready to go? Did you get some breakfast Isabella?"

"Not yet, but other than that I think we're ready to go," I replied.

"Well I don't have time for you to eat now, but Rose, here's the money for the day. There is enough there for meals and some souvenirs," Ginny began, handing Rose a money purse full of galleons and knuts, " When we get to the stadium, take Isabella to go get some food, and I hope you guys have fun. We'll floo into the stadium, outside of the locker room. Keep an eye on each other, and I want everyone in one piece when I see you all after the match."

"Yes ma'am," James said saluting his mother.

"Well I think that's everything," Ginny said, heading to the fireplace," I'll make sure you all get there safe."

After saying this Ginny went into the fireplace and said loudly, "Holyhead Harpies Stadium."

We all followed suit, and appeared outside the locker room in the stadium.

"Have fun kids!" Ginny called out as she entered the locker room.

"Let's go find our seats," Rose said, "Then we will get you something to eat, Iz."

"Thanks Rose," I said, smiling at her, pulling at the sleeves of my jersey to keep it down.

We all started walking to our seats, and I saw Rose and Albus share a small look with each other like they had the first day they met me. They knew something was wrong, and I didn't know how, but I would have to throw them off.


	22. Chapter 20: The Quidditch Match (pt 1)

A/N: Hey guys I hope you like my story so far. I don't have much to say, I just want to thank you for reading and remind you to read and review. If you didn't want to read the last chapter in case it might have triggered you, then you can message me for a summary and I will gladly send you a chapter summary. I'll gladly do that for any of my chapters for you guys. Well have fun and part two will be up within the next day. ~ Piper

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or characters, they belong to the glorious J. K. Rowling. I do however take credit for my story and OC characters, so please let that all stay mine. Thanks! **

We walked along the route to our seats, and I was in awe of everything I saw. Souvenirs around every corner and some sort of food at every stand. I started making a mental list of everything I would have wanted if I had had the money. I loved the Holyhead Harpies, and I was wishing I could get things at every turn. Being in the stadium reminded me of the football matches my dad had taken me and my brother to, but once I saw our seats I knew it was not like that at all.

Our seats were in the front row, right in the action. I saw all of the players flying around, and they were so close to me. I was used to being in top boxes with businessmen, not in the front row with the players rushing by our faces.

"You guys didn't tell me the seats were this good!" I exclaimed.

"We wanted to surprise you," Rose said, with a big smile on her face.

"And now that we have found our seats, it's time to get you some food," Albus said pointing at me.

"Fine," I said, in a playful tone. I turned to watch the players practicing before the match, and I began to zone out.

"James, you know the stadium best out of all of us, so why don't you take Iz to go get some food," Rose said, giving him a "don't ask" kind of look.

"Yeah, definitely," James said, giving her a weird look back.

"Hey Iz," James said, as he shook me back to reality, "Let's go get you some food."

"Hmm?" I said looking at him, "Oh yeah, okay."

I took one last look at the field and smiled, knowing this would be a good day. I just hoped that I could work everything out with Rose. I hadn't meant to offend her earlier, and now she was only talking to me enough to take care of me. I wanted my Rose back, no, I needed my Rose back.

"What's up with you?" James asked, once we turned the corner and were out of earshot of the others.

"It's nothing," I said, tugging on my sleeve nervously, "Rose and I just got in a bit of a conflict earlier. I wouldn't say it was a fight, but…"

"But it was enough for her not to want to be alone to go get food and show you around," James interrupted quietly.

"Yeah, but it'll be okay. We always end up talking it out sooner or later."

"If you're sure you're okay, then I won't ask again. You just need to smile more, then people won't think you're upset all the time," James said grinning.

"Some people can see through smiles, James," I said, giving him a smile.

"True, but only some, the rest have to deal with the fake one," James said, "So give a big smile to all of the lovely people who are working on a fantastic game day like today, because they have to work and you don't."

"Well I guess I should be happy that I don't have to work today."

"There ya go, that's the spirit," James said, with a mockingly, enthusiastic voice.

We both laughed and made our way around the stadium looking at all of the places to eat. There was every type of food you could imagine, and once you stopped imagining, there was more. We past more stores like we had earlier, and then I saw it.

I saw a ball cap in the Harpies's colors and half of their logo on the front looking as if it got stamped on. It was perfect. Of course, then I saw jerseys and everything else inside the store, and I beckoned for James to follow me in. He followed and went over to talk to the girl at the register. I shook my head, laughing to myself, and continued walking around the store.

I found a Potter jersey, and I thought in all honesty that it was one of the coolest ones there. I liked the style of the jersey's that they were selling at the store, and the colors on this one would perfectly contrast the hat, but then I was brought back to reality when I realized I didn't have the money for any of the things I wanted. I shook the disappointment out of my head, and walked back over to James.

"Thank you for your time," I said, to the girl, "But now we must be getting back. Come along James."

We walked out and I started to make my way to one of the nearest food stands.

"Well you really have started to take that sister role seriously now, haven't you?"

"I thought it would be a polite way of ending your conversation," I said, moving away quickly.

"Oh yeah, well then thanks a lot," he said sarcastically, laughing as he proceeded to chase me over to the food lines.

I yelped out as he almost got me, and then I took off dodging around people,, then looping back to tease him since he couldn't get me. I wasn't paying attention and I ended up running into someone and falling down on my bad leg.

"I'm so sorry, sir," I started in, ready to et in a lot of trouble.

"Don't worry dear, it happens," the man said, "Oh Isabella, it's nice to see you again."

"O… oh hi Mr. Malfoy," I stammered out, "Where are Scorpius a...and Harry?"

"Up top in one of the boxes," Mr. Malfoy responded, "I had a business meeting to deal with, but I figured they would like to go to a quidditch match."

"Yeah, my brother and I are used to that," I responded.

"There you are Isabella!" James said, "Oh and hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello Mr. Potter, James isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, now we actually have to be getting back to my brother and cousin, so if you'll excuse us…" James trailed off, grabbing my hand and pulling on it to lead me away.

"Well enjoy the match, and I hope oruy mother does well."

"Thanks!" James said, with a wave.

"Bye Mr. Malfoy," I called out as we walked away.

We had gotten to another food stand by the time James let go of my hand.

"What was that weirdness at the end for?" I asked him.

"I saw a threat, and couldn't let it play out."

"Mr. Malfoy is actually really nice," I said, objecting to his statement.

"No," James said, harshly, "I saw your brother Iz, but I don't think he saw us. Even if he didn't he knows we're here now, so we've got to be careful. Let's get our food and get back so we don't miss the start of the match."

"Oh, yeah, okay James," I said, in shock.

I thought I was done with my brother until we got back to school. I hadn't even thought that he would be here. The moment he saw me he would know the secret I was hiding from everyone. He would see right through my mask and know exactly what was going on. I could feel the panic attack coming. I felt sick and like I was going to faint.

"James," I breathed out, "James take me back."

"Iz, you need food."

"Then you can come back and get me food."

I grabbed for his arm before I could fall.

"Breathe Isabella, c'mon let's get you back and then Albus and I'll find you something to eat."

I don't know how, but I ended up in my chair. Once I sat down I curled my legs up and rested my head on my arms staring out into the game. I heard muffled talking going back and forth between my friends, but I was watching the players fly around. I was in my own world thinking about myself flying out there. Wishing that I could run away and fly, or go look at the stars or something.

"Hey, Iz?" I heard Rose ask in my direction.

I just sat like I had been. I didn't want to say anything that would mess up my friendship anymore than everything I had already said.

"James and Albus when to get some food and souvenirs. You doing okay?"

It was a stupid question, but I knew she meant well. She was trying to get me to talk so that I would let everything out and be okay like the times before.

"James said your brother is here…"

I nodded.

"Iz, we're going to protect you no matter what okay? We are here for you, and you can come to us about anything. I'm sorry I sounded like a prat earlier. I now that I get a lot of opportunities that other people don't get because of my family's wealth and high status, but sometimes it just feels like a lot. I don't feel like I can ever just have fun or be a normal kid. For Merlin's sake you're my only friend outside of my family. I didn't mean to offend you earlier, but if I did I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Well it's not like I could stay mad at her forever, and she did just want to help. I made the decision to let her back in, but still not quite all the way. I still wasn't ready for that, even if she was.


	23. Chapter 21: The Quidditch Match (pt 2)

A/N: Here you guys go. New chapter is now up and it finishes their time at the match. I hope that you guys enjoy it, and please don't forget to review. I hope you've all had a wonderful day, and if any of you needs someone to talk to I can be that person. Love you guys! Thanks for loving my story. ~ Pipes

"It's okay Rose, really."

"Thank you. I promise I'll try to be more careful of the words I say. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I just…"

"Rose, I'm not going to give up one of my only friends just because we don't fully see eye to eye in certain instances," I interrupted her, stopping her rambling, "You're the sister I never had. I wouldn't give up family because of one stupid fight. I shouldn't have gotten so upset when you voiced your opinion. You and your family mean the world to me, and I fully understand how you could wish to have a life like mine, in the shadows and out of the spotlight. The truth is you have it good, and I wouldn't count your family out, not by a long shot."

"I just want to feel normal," Rose said looking away.

"Okay, that's gotta change, because you're never going to be normal. You're a witch for Merlin's sake!" I said with a smile.

"Okay, that's true," Rose replied, giggling back.

"Maybe when we get back tonight, we could ask your mom to take us on a no magic girl's trip. You, me, her, and Lily and your Aunt Ginny if they want to go too?" I offered up as a suggestion.

"Oh Iz!" Rose squealed, throwing her arms around me, "That's a perfect idea!"

"What's a perfect idea?" Albus said from behind us.

"Nothing!" We chorused back to him.

"Tell us, or you don't get your food," James said, hiding the food from our sights.

"Girl stuff," I said, hoping that would get them to drop it.

"Nevermind," James said, moving our food quickly toward us, "Here you go and just let me or Albus know if you need anything else. We'd be more than happy to help."

"James?" Albus asked, looking bewildered, "Weren't you just saying next time they could go get their own damn… Ow!"

James had elbowed Albus hard in the ribs, and gave him a look that screamed "shut up".

"Nevermind him girls."

The boys took their seats just as we heard the whistle for the match to start. We whistled and cheered as Ginny carried the quaffle towards the goal posts.

_~ Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages ~_

A voice had sounded over the speakers, and we were meeting our commentator for the first time that day. It was loud and full of enthusiasm. Perfect for a day at the Holyhead Harpies's quidditch pitch.

_~ I'm your commentator Lee Jordan, and I will be bringing you the best commentary you could have asked for today ~_

"Mum said he's been that cocky since his Hogwarts days," James said, "But no one gets rid of him because he's always so loyal to the teams he speaks for."

_~ Potter has the quaffle, dodges a bludger, passes to… And Wilkens satches the quaffle out of the air, passes to Clermont who scores for the Magpies, giving them an early ten point lead. Potter has the quaffle again, passes to Hastings, who fakes a shot to the left goal, passes back to Potter, who hits the quaffle into the right goal with the back of her broom. Talented witch she is, Potter has tied it all up. ~_

Lee Jordan went back and forth like that the whole match. Contrary to popular belief I thought he was a right, good commentator. Better than any I had heard at any football match. I was also impressed at the number of words that came out of his mouth before he took his next breath. It was quite a feat that he was accomplishing, almost like he had been made for the job.

"Hey," Rose whispered, leaning in my direction, "How did you know that would work on James?"

"What?" I whispered back, "Saying it was girl stuff? I've heard older girls at school say it, and the boys do whatever they say. We can't use it too often though, but it does get you out of doing things for like a week at a time."

"Hmm," Rose whispered thoughtfully, "Remind me to ask my mom later."

"Will do," I responded.

I ate some of my chips and took a few bites of my meat pie. The score of the match was 40-30 in favour of the Harpies. There hadn't been a score in quite a few minutes and I started to feel the need to go to the loo.

"Hey Rose, I gotta go to the loo. Come with me?"

"Yeah, of course Iz," Rose said.

We walked past the boys after convincing them that we would be okay on our own, and that we were going to do some shopping as well. We were able to hear the commentary and watch the game of screens as we walked around. We had to wait in a long line for the loo, but were able to get in pretty quickly compared to lines in a couple of the other lavatories we had passed.

I was done before Rose, so I walked outside to wait for her. I heard a couple of familiar voices, and turned around only to see my brother and Scorpius. When I turned to get back and hide in the line I had just waited in, but felt a hand on my wrist and knew it was too late.

"Just one break Harry, just one please. I mean I just got better for Merlin's sake."

"Feels as if someone has a little secret. You wouldn't be hiding something from you new friends now, would you? Thought they were your family, no wait that's me," Harry whispered in my ear.

He was gripping my wrist hard, trying to make me feel pain or trying to get me to latter reveal my secrets to my friends. I didn't know which. I made eye contact with Scorpius, giving him a small look for help.

"Harry, we should get going before someone gets to wondering where Isabella is and starts looking."

"Yeah, whatever," Harry spat at him.

Harry was never one to hold onto friends for very long. He never knew how to treat people right. I pitied him for that because it was going to make him chase away his only friends just like he always did. Of course in turn that always made things worse for me, so I realized I shouldn't pity him too much.

I thanked Scorpius with my eyes, before crying out into my brother's hand. I felt a sharp, stabbing pain on my wrist as my brother's nails opened my flesh for that second time that day. He had his hand over my mouth which had prevented me from screaming.

"See you at school sis."

I watched them walk away, and then knelt down out of site to examine my wrist. It wasn't too bad, just bleeding about as much as it had been earlier, before I had bandaged it. Now I the only problem was there were more scrapes cutting across the marks I had made earlier. It hurt much worse too. Probably because I wasn't desensitized to the pain my brother put me through yet.

I slung my pack off my shoulder, grabbed out my first aid kit, and bandaged my wrist up again. Trying to keep as much blood off of my jersey as possible. I tried to keep an eye out for Rose, and saw her just as I had finished putting my pack back on.

"Rose!" I called out to her, giving her a wave.

She saw me and walked over to me.

"I almost thought you had left me all alone," Rose said in a sigh of relief.

"Never," I said confidently.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the stores. We stopped at a Honeyduke's to pick up some Caramel Cobwebs, Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills, Fizzing Whizzbees, and Licorice Wands. We knew that the boys would want some of our candies, so we got them a bag to share as well. Then we passed the store I had been in earlier, and I decided to go back inside.

"Anything you wanted?" Rose asked me.

"Well if I had the money I would get a Potter jersey and that hat over there, but I don't have the money."

"Well we do, and we all already have so much Harpies merch that we don't need more."

"Rose, you really don't have to spend all this money on me."

"I know, but I don't need anything. Neither do the boys, they would agree with my decision entirely."

"Only if you're sure," I said hesitantly.

"Of course I am. You're family doesn't treat you fairly, but we will. You're one of us now Iz, like it or not. So we're going to get you the things you want."

She grabbed a jersey that was in my size and one of the hats that I had picked up earlier, making her way to the front desk to pay for everything.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah Iz?"

"Thanks," I said, giving her a small smile.

"Oh no need to thank me dearie, as Gran would say," Rose said, mimicking Molly's voice.

We both laughed, and she handed me my hat and jersey. I threw on the hat, and put my new jersey in my pack. I was happy to have a real, genuine Potter jersey. The jersey I had on was a cheap, knock-off jersey that didn't have any name on it at all. I hugged Rose tight before we started on our way back to our seats.

"Butterbeer?" Rose asked.

"Butterbeer," I agreed.

We went to the nearest stand and bought our group four butterbeers, one for each of us. Then, we made our way back to the boys, handing them each a butterbeer when we got there. I also pulled out the Honeyduke's bag we had gotten for them and handed it over to them.

"You girls sure are life saver you know that?" James said.

Albus was nodding in agreement as he was already halfway down with a chocolate frog.

"For once, I would like to get someone who isn't related to me," Albus said, looking over his card.

We all laughed at him, but we knew it was true. The most common cards to come in Chocolate Frog packages were of their parents, everyone knew that.

_~ Still no sign of the snitch, and the score is 200-160 in favour of the Magpies. It isn't looking too well for the Harpies if Melloy can't find the snitch soon. And in goes Campbell for the Harpies, closing the gap by another ten points. Wait, what's that, Melloy is on the move, as is Anderson. It seems as if the snitch has been spotted. Only question is who will get there first. ~_

We, along with all the other fans, were up on our feet cheering on Melloy. We all wanted a win and it looked as if Lily Melloy was going to get it for us. Bludgers were flying all over the place back and forth between each team, and amongst all of the chaos and confusion, the Harpies had caught up and tied the score at 220. We screamed ourselves horse, as we cheered on Melloy.

The seekers both dove for the pitch, pulling up the noses of their brooms just before they hit the pitch entirely. Then the stadium went silent as a bludger hit Melloy off her broom. She landed on the pitch, but didn't make any move to get up. All she did was raise her fist, open her hand, and reveal the snitch.

The crowd went wild with cheers for the home team, as they made a victory lap around the pitch.

"Let's go wait for mum by the locker room, I'm beat and want to go home," James said, draining the rest of his butterbeer from the bottle.

"I'm down for that," I agreed.

Rose and Albus nodded in agreement, and we headed off to the locker room. I kept an eye out for Harry, but didn't see him anywhere, which made me happy. Once we reached the locker room we waited for Ginny, and once she came out we left for The Burrow.

I smiled as I thought back through my day. The second half had been one of the best days of my life, and I was proud of that. I hoped that the rest of break would hold just as many surprises for me as it had already. I just hoped it wouldn't end too soon.


	24. Chapter 22: Breakfast Banter

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for the update (hehe that rhymed) *clears throat* Sorry, I'll try to be more mature about this. Anyway, I hit writer's block, and then a bit of a rough patch in my daily life, so it's been a few days, but here you guys go. I hope you read and review and enjoy. You guys are great! Love ya ~ Piper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, and the chapter also contains lyrics from the song _Lost Boy_ by Ruth B.**

_Hey Bella? What's wrong? Is someone scared?_

I woke with a start, looked out the window, and then at the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning, and I was wide awake and having a panic attack. Great, just great. Sleep made me tired, being tired meant being grumpy, and being grumpy meant probably fighting with friends. I needed to take a walk. I got up and walked down the stairs, and went out the door.

The stars were brighter than they had been the night before. I saw Orion's belt, the Big Dipper, and… Leo. I wished I had someone there to hold me. To help protect me from my dreams, my brother, myself. I looked around, but no one was there. I was all alone, and there was no one who could save me from my loneliness.

I kept watching the stars, and trying to figure out what they were. I had found the north star, the dippers, and a few other constellations. I was finally breathing normally and realized that I was getting tired. I got up, and started to walk back towards the house. Before I got there I stopped to look at my wrist. It was still recovering from my run in with Harry earlier. I promised myself that I would be okay, that I would get better. I never believed myself when I said that, but I figured, maybe one day, that it would come true.

I got up to my room, and crashed into my bed. I grabbed my blanket and cuddled into it. If I had more bad dreams I wouldn't want to sleep, and then I would ruin my life by being tired. I hoped that I would feel better in the morning.

I woke up to an alarm going off, a Rose groaning out loud, and the wound of a door closing.

Rose," I said sitting up quickly, "We've been compromised."

"Mhmm, yeah sure."

"Rose I'm serious. I heard the door close. It was them."

Rose sat up groggily, trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. I saw her shake her head at my paranoia, and then I saw her gasp and start giggling.

"No!" I gasped out, sprinting for the bathroom.

"Oh I am going to kill them, and by them I mean him," I said, as I looked in the mirror.

They had gotten me back, by drawing on my face. I was a kitten, wearing a monocle, and a smile like one the Joker from Batman wears. I turned on the shower, and hopped in attempting to wash the drawings off, although knowing James, he would have taken a picture.

I felt my arm begin to burn from the heat of the water hitting my skin. While the water was perfect, it stung with every drop that hit my wrist. I tried to avoid looking at my wrist, and decided to distract myself by singing one of my favorite Muggle songs.

_~ There was a time when I was alone, _

_nowhere to go and no place to call home, _

_my only friend was the man in the moon, _

_and even sometimes he would go away, too. ~_

In the same way that I was calmed down by stars, I was calmed down by Peter Pan. Most of my favorite Muggle type things had to do with that character and things pertaining to him. Finding Neverland had become one of my favorite musicals, and this song called _Lost Boy _had popped up on my radar recently. It had helped me before I had left for Hogwarts in September, and I loved to sit and sing it just so I could feel better.

_~ Run, run lost boy, _

_they say to me,_

_Away from all reality ~_

I got out of the shower, and had calmed down a good amount more than I had earlier. I toweled off, drying off my hair, and got changed into a cute Peter Pan themed sweater, that had images from Walt Disney's movie on it, and some jeans. I walked out into my room, and went to walk down stairs for breakfast.

"You have a really pretty voice."

I whirled around, catching my hand on the bannister, barely stopping myself from falling down them.

It was Hugo.

"How'd you hear my voice?" I asked him, leaning down to his height.

"Oh, they sent me to wake you and Rose up, but neither of you were in your room, but then I heard singing coming from the bathroom, so I listened for a bit. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too," he said, in a small voice.

"I'd rather you not, just for a while okay?" I asked, adding on, "It'll be our secret."

"Fine," Hugo said, grinning, "But you owe me a pack of sugar quills."

"I didn't doubt it," I said laughing, "Let's go get breakfast."

I watched Hugo run down the stairs and walked down after him, trying not to strain my recently healed leg. I had never felt good at singing, but it was one of the ways I could cheer myself up and that was good enough for me.I didn't want my friends to think I was bad or good because then I would have to live up to their expectations or deal with them telling me I was awful.

I got down the stairs in time to grab a seat at the table before all the boys were there. I loaded up my plate with bacon and eggs, and filled up my glass with orange juice.

"And she starts without us again," Albus mocked, as he and James sat at the table.

"Can't stop a girl when she's hungry," I said giggling, "Anyway it's not like you guys deserved me to wait for you."

"You wound me fair maiden, " James said, clutching his hand to his chest.

""What did James do this time?" Ginny sang out, lightly smacking James upside the head.

"He became an artist in the cover of night, solely to get back at Iz," Rose said, sitting next to me.

"She looks perfectly clean to me," Hermione said, looking me over.

"The wonders of modern plumbing and soap," I said, happily shoving eggs into my mouth.

"Ahah! But the pictures were worth it," James spoke out, "Blackmail, blackmail for a thousand years."

"At least I looked good, All you looked was silly the other day," I said defensively.

"You can't say she's wrong there," Harry called out from the kitchen.

"You don't even know what we're talking about!" James called back at him.

"He doesn't have to know," Ginny stated, "I learned that a long while ago."

We all started laughing, and branched off into conversations of our own. I had finished eating a bit ago, but I was enjoying all of the conversation. I had never known how much fun I could have just sitting around a table talking to other people.

"Oh, by the way Isabella, I love your sweater." Hermione said, smiling sweetly, "Peter Pan was one of my favorite childhood cartoons."

"I really like Peter Pan as well. It has always been one of my favorites, and I got this sweater in a Muggle store a couple of years ago," I explained, "Oh and that reminds me, Rose and I have a proposition to talk to you about afer breakfast."

"Please do tell at the table Iz," James requested, "We would love to be filled in on the proposition."

"It was girl stuff yesterday, and it's still gonna be girl stuff today," I replied.

"Ew, mom make her stop," James complained.

"Can't. It's a girl code thing," Ginny said, winking at me.

"Well then I'm done with breakfast," James said, walking away from the table.

Rose and I giggled at the fuss he was making, and said we were done too. We told Hermione to come up to our room once she was done. We walked up to our room, and closed the door behind us. I walked over to my bed and pulled out a deck of Muggle playing cards, and started to shuffle them.

"Hey Iz, other than the art you found on your face this morning, you're doing okay, right?" Rose asked me.

"Rose, you don't need to worry about me, I'm okay, and after our girl's trip I'll be even better."

"Okay Iz, I believe you, just don't be afraid, ya know, to talk to me or anything like that. I know it's been hard for you these past couple of years with your family, but shutting everything in isn't a good thing to do."

"Rose, I'm serious, It's all good. I'll start opening up eventually. It'll just take time."

I went silent and started dealing out a game of solitaire. I pulled an ace from the top of the pile, and moved it to begin my game.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Solitaire."

"Yup, still have no clue what it is."

"It's a Muggle card game that you can play by yourself."

"Muggle cards?"

"Yes Muggle cards," I said, smiling exasperatedly, "You can play tons of games with them, with multiple people, add decks, only use parts of decks, do magic tricks."

"Magic tricks?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah like 'pick a card, any card' and stuff like that." I said, looking at her weirdly, "Your mum never told you about any of these things?"

"No. How'd you find out about 'em?"

"The Muggle villages have always been my solace. I saw a street magician doing card tricks and such, and I thought it was really cool. Cause It's magic without, well, magic."

"Can you show me a trick?" Rose asked, her eyes growing with excitement.

"Let me finish this game, then I will."

Rose watched closely as I placed my last few cards on top of each other, and shuffled the cards to mix them back up. I fanned put the shuffled cards toward Rose.

"Okay, so you're gonna pick a card and look at it, but don't let me see or tell me what it is," I explained.

Rose picked out a card, looked at it, and then placed it in the stack. I started mixing up the cards, doing flashy thing like laying out all the cards and flipping them back over. I asked her to cut the deck, after explaining to her what that meant, and then I grabbed the card off of the top of the deck.

"Is this your card?" I asked, holding up the four of clubs.

"Merlin," Rose gasped out.

"Yup, that would be a Muggle magic trick," Hermione said, closing the door behind her as she entered the room.

"No way, no way that's a Muggle thing!" Rose exclaimed.

"It is though! I didn't use any real magic!" I exclaimed back.

"Mom?" Rose asked in exasperation.

"It's true. No real magic. Now what is it you girls wanted to talk about?"

"First, why do older boy's leave or start acting like gentlemen when the phrase girl stuff is mentioned?" Rose asked.

"And second, we want to plan a girl's trip Muggle style with you, and Ginny and Lily if they want." I stated.

"Well, the second question is easy, I think that is a wonderful idea and I definitely do miss the Muggle world. Now for the first that takes a bit more of a delicate talk," Hermione began.

We went on to learn about the changes our bodies were soon going to go through as we began to grow up. I was glad none of that was happening to me now, but I never wanted to have that talk again. After Hermione explained all of that nasty stuff to us, she told us to be thinking of some things that we would want to do when we went on our girl's trip.

I was so excited because I knew that I could come up with some fun things to do. I was looking forward to my last few days before school started back up. I just needed to keep busy and stay away from my own thoughts, and then I would be okay.


	25. Chapter 23: Getaway Ideas

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in almost a month. I feel completely awful about it, but I'm getting more hours at work, and less time to write. I love you guys so much, and I just want to thank you all for sticking by me. I would love it if you guys could read and review and let me know how the writing, story, and characters are in relation to what you expect. I love you guys so much! ~ Piper _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books or characters, and there is mention of self-harm in this chapter.**_

"So do you know anything about the Muggle world?" I asked Rose.

"Not really," Rose replied, "My mum tried to leave that all behind, and my dad doesn't have the love of Muggle items that my grandad has."

"Okay, well let me fill you in on some of the things they like to do. In their world they have football instead of quidditch, um they have these things like our magical moving pictures called gifs, but they're actually clips from movies and tv shows, and…"

"Movies? TV shows?"

"Oh right, well movies are motion pictures that tell a story. So it's like reading a book, but instead you watch it play out on a screen with your eyes. They're really fun to watch. And then tv shows, or television shows, follow the same concept, but are split up into episodes and can last for years," I explained.

"It would be fun to see one of those, maybe."

"Well duh!" I exclaimed, "I'm not gonna show you the Muggle way of life without taking you to the cinema. Oh and we obviously have to go shopping in one a mall because they have a lot of cool things there. I only wish I could show you the glory of Disney, Spielberg, and people like that."

"Wait," Rose said confused, "Who?"

"Never mind," I laughed, "I'll explain when we have more time."

"More time?"

"Yes, silly, more time. Maybe, during of summer break I can talk to your parents about letting us watch Muggle movies, but for now let's focus on your first visit to the Muggle world."

"Well I've hear of some famous Muggle writers, and I would like to check out a book store or something like that. They have those right?"

"Of course," I replied giggling, "If they have writers and books, why wouldn't they have book stores?"

Rose laughed, "That's true isn't it."

"Oi!" I said excitedly, hitting myself on the forehead, "We obviously need to go to a candy store. You have to try their candies, Curly Wurly bars are my favorite."

"Curly Wurly?"

"Never mind," I groaned out, "Let's go talk to your mum about all this."

"Okay," Rose said, "Hey, you think we should always use girl stuff as our answer to the boys?"

"Nah, let's not overuse it," I said laughing.

Rose and I left our room, and headed down the stairs to find Hermione. As we walked down the stairs the boys raced past us heading the opposite direction.

"I wonder where they're racing off to," I said, glancing ahead at Rose, who just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"And if you were to ask we would say, none of your business," Albus said from behind me.

"Bloody hell Albus," I gasped out.

"Scare easy?" he sniggered back at me.

"You know she does Albus," Rose called to us from the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Albus asked me under his breath.

"No clue, but shes been like this the past couple of days," I replied, "In all honesty I think Malfoy is finally getting to her. Like all the teasing and everything."

"Well keep an eye on her for me will ya?" Albus asked me, adding, "She doesn't open up to me much anymore."

"I'll be there for her, just like you guys are for me."

"Thanks," Albus said, grinning, "See ya later."

I watched Albus sprint back up the stairs, hearing a door slam a few seconds after he disappeared. I then turned to follow the path Rose had taken down the stairs, and met her at the bottom.

"Everything okay?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah," I said, smiling back at her, "Just trying to figure out what the boys are up to."

"Same here."

Rose and I turned to see a smiling Hermione, who was looking at us expectantly.

"So girls, anything you want to tell me?"

"We had some ideas, well more like Iz had some ideas," Rose said, laughing at the last part.

"Let me hear them then, Isabella," Hermione said, her eyes sparkling in wonder.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to the cinema, and walk around a shopping mall or two," I replied.

"Well those are some very good ideas," Hermione replied, "And what trip wouldn't be complete without a trip to the museum."

"Really mum, a museum," Rose groaned out.

"Yes, Rose a museum," her mum replied, "Just for a bit so you can learn more about Muggle life, without taking that joke of a class they named Muggle Studies."

"What's wrong with Muggle Studies?" I asked her.

"Oh, you know, just the facts," Hermione laughed out, "But I do believe that you girls have come up with some great ideas. I'll go ahead and make all the reservations we need for tomorrow, and we can head out early tomorrow morning."

"But mum I need my beauty sleep," Rose whined out.

"Then you shall just have to get to sleep earlier my darling."

"C'mon Rose, we need to get an early start to make the most out of our day," I told her.

"Well, fine," Rose gave in, "But you better be starting my day out with a coffee mum because I am going to need it."

"As will I my daughter, as will I," Hermione said with a small chuckle.

Rose and I then decided to bid her mother an early goodnight so we could get our outfits together and be ready as much as we could since we had an early morning ahead of us. I followed Rose into our room and went over to my trunk to look for more of my Muggle clothes. I found my red skinny jeans, my fashion combat boots, and a Star Wars t-shirt. I also pulled out faux leather jacket that pulled the whole ensemble together, and I folded it all neatly to set it on top of my trunk. I was happy that I would be able to look cute tomorrow, and I hoped that it would be a great get away. I was excited to show Rose some of my favorite parts of the Muggle world, and maybe it would help us get closer and open up to each other easier.

"I have nothing to wear!" I heard Rose exclaim in frustration across the room.

"Need some help?" I asked her.

"Yes, please," she said pointing to her trunk.

"Well I think that, these jeans, with this snappy looking crop top, and that sweater, you would look awesome."

"You are a genius!" Rose squealed out, embracing me in a tight hug.

"Thanks Rose," I said giggling, "Now we should get some sleep, that way we can get up to do our hair and stuff."

"Totally, although I feel like I'm too excited to sleep."

"No, go to sleep now."

"Well look who has become the mother hen now."

"Oh hush up will ya," I said, shooting a mock glare towards my friend.

"Sleep well my dear friend."

"You too, weirdo," I said, climbing into my bed.

I was super excited for tomorrow, and now I just needed to will myself to sleep. I hoped Rose would have fun and enjoy the getaway, even if it was just for one day.

I woke up early, and for once it wasn't because of a nightmare. Instead it was to get ready. I was up a good half hour before Rose would wake up so that I could take a shower, blow dry my hair, and style it without being in her way. I grabbed all of my things and went to the bathroom, starting the shower. As I undressed I caught my reflection in the mirror, quickly looking away. I knew that if I looked I wouldn't like what I saw, and then I would punish myself on what was supposed to be a fun day away.

I hopped in the shower, quietly singing Titanium, by David Guetta, to myself as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. I avoided thinking about life as much as I possibly could all so that I could have a good day. I had woken up feeling better than I had the past couple of days, but now my mood was starting to drop. I knew that if I found a quick way to punish myself I could get over everything other than maybe the guilt of whatever I did to myself. I got out of the shower, dried myself off and walked out to my trunk. I opened it, grabbing out the box I had recently hidden back in my trunk a couple of days ago. I walked quietly back into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I put the CD James had given me in a cd player, and turned the volume down low. I couldn't even tell what song was playing because all it became was background noise. I couldn't focus on anything other than feeling better, and I knew that doing this would help.

I focused all of my energy into focusing on the negativity I felt for myself, as I brought the blade down onto my skin for the second time this week. I used the cold blade against my skin until I felt numb from the pain, and ultimately felt good enough to make it through my day with a good mood. I took out my bandages, and wrapped up my wrist, hiding the damage that I had dealt myself. Then I proceeded to change into my clothes for the day. After which, I turned on my blow dryer and started running it over my hair, brushing out the tangles as I went. I heard a knock on the door, and opened it, to reveal a sleepy, angry looking, Rose.

"Good morning sunshine," I said grinning.

"When'd you become a morning person?" Rose grumbled out.

"When I started waking up with nightmares, plus I've already showered so that helped."

"Well then get out so I can wake up."

"Alright snippy," I said laughing, "Let me just get my curling wand turned on."

"Fine."

I turned on my curling wand, and walked out the door. I grabbed my journal out of my trunk, and started writing. I talked about how excited for my day I was, and just about how fun my life had been in general. I talked about how I felt about myself, and how I felt about all of my friendships. I finished writing right as Rose came out of the bathroom, patting her hair dry.

"You can curl your hair now," Rose called over to me.

"Awesome! Thanks, I'll only be a couple minutes."

I ran into the bathroom, and I stood in front of the mirror. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, curling my hair into thick ringlets. I pulled my bangs to the side and wrapped the ends around my hair tie to hide it, securing my hair with a few bobby pins to keep it in place over the course of the day. I approved of my look, and turned off my curling wand, leaving the bathroom after around ten minutes.

"You look like a punk goddess," Rose gasped, "Can you please do something with my hair?"

"Sure," I said, smiling at her. I turned around and turned my curling wand back on.

When I had my curling wand ready, I brought rose in front of me, turning her away from the mirror, and used my curling wand to straighten her hair out, proceeding to style her hair into a waterfall braid. Once I had finished her hair, I turned her around, and she squealed with delight.

"You're the best Iz!"

"Nah, but I'm glad you like it."

"Let's go show my mom, and then head out," Rose said, grabbing her pack and running out the door.

I grabbed my pack and followed her down the stairs, and almost ran straight into her as I found that she had stopped right at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ro-?"

"Shhhhhh," Rose shushed me.

Rose pointed ahead to a beautiful blonde girl who was in the middle of snogging a boy with bright pink hair.

"Victoire and Teddy," she giggled out.

"Ahem," I coughed out just in hearing range.

"Oh, um hi Ro, and Isabella right?" Victoire asked me.

I nodded in response, still dazzled by the boy's bright pink hair.

"How long were you girls standing there?" Teddy asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"At least a minute," Rose boasted, "But don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, I owe ya," Victoire responded, grabbing Teddy by the hand and dragging him out the door.

"Weird?" I asked Rose confused.

"Always," Rose replied giggling.

"I see you girls are up and ready to go," Hermione said, rounding the corner in front of us.

"That we are!" Rose squealed excitedly.

"Hush Rose, don't wake up everyone else," her mother reprimanded.

"Sorry," Rose whisper-yelled back to her mother.

"Well, then let's head out. Lily and Aunt Ginny are going to meet us later in the city, so for now it's just us girls."

"Then let's go already!" I said eagerly, heading for the door after Rose and Hermione.


	26. Chapter 24: Museums and McDonald's

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! It hasn't been as long as before, so I'm proud of myself for that (haha). Anywho, you guys rock, and I love all of the feedback I'm getting, and I hope I keep getting more. I love, love, love hearing from you guys, and I think you guys are all amazing. I am excited about the character development I'm getting to do, and I hope you all are loving the characters and the story and everything. By the by, I've created an instagram so I can keep you guys up to date on what's going on. So that you all know that I'm actually writing and stuff, rather than just waiting. The handle is on my bio if you want to follow. Nothing is posted yet, but I don't have any followers so I figured it would be pointless to post. Also if you guys want me to add anything to my bio, then just let me know :). Anyway, enjoy my chapter! Love y'all ~ Pipes

_**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's books, concepts, or characters, but I do own mine so I would appreciate it if the remained mine. Thanks!**_

And so, we were off! We walked a little less than a half mile to the main road, where Hermione held up her wand to signal the Knight Bus. Within a flash a triple-decker, purple bus pulled up to a wheel-screeching halt landing the door in front of us. When the door opened a scraggly looking teenage boy stepped out to greet us.

"'Ello, my name is Robbie Shunpike," he said, reading off some note cards and motioning to his name badge, "I will be your conductor fer this morning, and I will gladly answer any questions you may 'ave today."

The boy was pausing in weird places as he tried to find his place on the cards, and Rose and I had to stop making eye contact with each other so we could keep from laughing.

"Do you 'ave any baggage to stow under the bus t'day?"

We all shook our heads no as we waited for him to continue. We were all hoping that he would be done soon so that we could sit down and have a laugh.

"You may climb aboard the bus, and take a seat wherever ya like," he said, moving to the side so we could climb aboard, "Now where might some fine ladies like yerselves be headed?"

Robbie looked us in the eyes for the first time as he asked this question.

"The Natural History Museum, in London," Hermione said smiling.

"Alrighty then, if you'll just take yer seats, we'll be off," Robbie said, turning to the driver, "Take it away, Ernie."

Just as the phrase left the boy's mouth, the bus shot forward going at speeds that I would have never thought possible. I felt like I would have fallen forward and hit my head on something Hermione hadn't been holding onto me. I was still tired, so I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. I knew that I wouldn't fall asleep, but I figured giving my eyes a little bit longer to rest would help me later. I felt it as Hermione began to rub my back and it reminded me of how my mother used to rub my back when I was sad. My mum had long since stopped doing that, but now I felt like I had another mum who was there for me. It was scary, though, because it was almost like she could tell that I was or had been upset about something, and I didn't like having the feeling that she knew I was going through something. I didn't like people knowing that I felt alone in groups of people, or that I had trouble opening up. I didn't like for the people I was hiding my true feelings from to know how I felt without me telling them. In all honesty it scared me. I felt like they would make me talk about things I wasn't ready to talk about.

I felt the bus screech to a halt, and opened my eyes, sitting up to get ready to get off.

"Alrighty then, ma'am, and lasses, the Natural History Museum of London. Happy Learning!" Robbie wished as he waved us off the bus.

"Hey Robbie," Hermione said, pulling him close, "Lose the note cards, you know the lines, and they'll sound smoother."

"Thanks for the tip, ma'am."

Hermione grabbed me and Rose each by the hand, and turned us away from the started walking in the opposite direction, and when we realized we weren't stopping Rose and I looked at each other with worried faces.

"Uh Mum?"

"Yes, Rosie?"

"The museum is the other way," Rose replied cautiously.

"I know."

"Then why are we walking this way?" I asked her.

"Coffee," Hermione stated, as she opened the door to a busy coffee joint on the street corner.

"I will never again question your walking choices, for I know they shall always lead me down the right path," Rose said, bowing, in mock praise, to her mother. Hermione and I laughed at her as we all got in line to wait to order our coffees. Hermione got a caramel macchiato, Rose got a mocha, and I got a white hot chocolate. To go along with our drinks we each got a treat to tide us over until lunch. I got a chocolate croissant, and Rose and Hermione got a cinnamon swirl and a chocolate cheesecake muffin, respectively. I was so happy to be hanging out with Rose in a relaxed setting, she had been so tense recently, mainly because of me I figure.

"So what are you guys looking forward to today?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely the shopping, because when I see my parents again I can ask them to buy me some new things from the muggle world," I responded, looking out the window.

"Just seeing everything. All of this is so new to me, and it's already fantastic!" Rose said, nodding to her mocha as an example.

"Isabella dear, Rose did tell you that we are treating you today right?" Hermione said, looking to Rose questioningly.

"Hmm?" I said, snapping back to reality, "Oh yeah, she did. I just feel bad ya know. You have all treated me so well, and spent so much money on me for the few days I've been here. I just don't want to be a burden on you all."

"Let me tell you a little secret Isabella," Hermione said lovingly, "No matter what the history books say, Rose's father and I did not grow up rich, and neither did her uncle, Harry. Yes, when he was eleven he inherited a fortune bigger than his wildest dreams, but he didn't know what to do with it because he had everything he needed, so he shared his money with his friends. Anytime he gained more money he gave it to us, especially when we didn't want it. The rest of us, and Harry, have worked hard and gained fame through our accomplishments. We all have more money than we know what to do with now, even though we have so many children to spend our money on. It's nice when we can help someone in need out because it makes us feel like we are giving back to people who need it, rather than spending it on things we don't need."

"I'm not in need though," I replied, "My parents just don't give me everything I ask for."

"No, sweetie," Hermione stated, "Your parents pick favorites and show it. Your parents make you feel in ways you shouldn't. Your parents treat you like you are a mistake, like everything you do is a mistake, and those are things parents should never do. I'm sorry to speak about your parents in such a manner, but it's how I feel."

"That's what I've been telling you Iz, it's not a mistake that you're alive in anyway," Rose said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"It just feels like that sometimes, okay?" I spat out at them, "A lot of the time. That's why I love your family so much more. That's why I feel like you're my family and they aren't. It doesn't matter though, because I'm not part of your family, and I will always feel the need to repay what you all have done for me."

They looked at me in silence. I was shocked at everything I had said. I had basically taken everything they had given me, and all they had done for me, and thrown it back into their faces ungratefully. I felt horrible. I didn't know how to fix it. I couldn't breathe… I couldn't think… It was all wrong, all of this was wrong. I was pushing them away, when I should be letting them in. I couldn't stop shutting people out, and it was crushing me inside.

"Iz, Iz please," Rose said, grabbing my hand, "Mum, let's head over to the museum now."

Rose grabbed her mocha in her other hand, and pulled me out of the coffee place behind her. Once we were out of the the coffee shop Rose pulled me into a hug.

"Iz you're okay, everything is okay."

"How often does this happen?" Hermione asked.

"Often enough that I know how to deal with it mum."

Rose was stroking my back trying to calm me down. I was just so upset with myself. I deserved these cuts I had given myself earlier. I needed them because they showed outwardly how flawed I was inwardly. I knew I would mess today up somehow. I was such an idiot.

"Why haven't you come to me Rose?"

"You know why mum. It was hard enough getting her to open up to me and Albus. She hasn't even opened up all the way. Whenever she gets to close, she pushes us away. There are just some things that kids have to hide from parents. You guys would make us face these things before we are ready. I'm just doing all I can to be a good friend Mum, and sometimes that means not telling you."

"Rosie, I don't expect you to tell us everything, Merlin knows there are things I never told my parents," Hermione trailed off, "I know that you have lives outside of us and our family, but when it concerns people's safety I want you to know you can come to me."

"Can't we have this conversation later Mum! My friend is having a panic attack and I need to focus on her. I'll talk to you about all this later, but right now Isabella is more important," Rose exploded.

Hermione was speechless. I had never seen any of my friends yell at their parents. I hadn't ever seen any of them fight with each other. Now it was my fault. I was bringing strife into their family, and they were fighting because of me. I was becoming more upset the more I knew what was going on.

"Please just go get some water real quick Mum, please."

"I'll be right back Rosie," Hermione said, heading off to grab something for me to drink.

"Iz, c'mon Iz, please look at me."

I looked at her.

"Today was about escape, so I'm sorry that we started talking about everything. Don't worry about money just have fun. I'm going to have my parents treat you like one of us, if they'll go for it, that would mean that they give you spending money, and things like they do for us. Since there are technically only two of us rather than the whole rest of the family it might work because Hugo and I aren't that expensive."

"No Rose, it's okay. I won't complain about the things you guys do for me. I just, you know how I feel, I've said it all before. I just don't want to be a burden. I want to feel wanted, but I don't want to make you guys fight like you just did. I want to be your friend, but I don't want you to think of me as a burden," I said quietly.

"Oh Iz," Rose replied, "If I knew… You aren't a burden. Why do you think that? Your brother doesn't have anything to do with this does he?"

"N-No. He doesn't Rose. I haven't even seen him since we talked so he can't have gotten in my head."

"You stuttered. Iz… Isabella please. Please talk to me."

"Alright, fine, so I had a couple bad dreams, and I saw him at the match. No big deal."

"No big deal? Iz, he gets in your head any time you look at him, and now you're dreaming about him hurting you. This isn't good. I just want to help you."

"I'll be fine Rose really. Let's have a good rest of our day, and forget I said anything in the coffee shop. Please."

"I'm not gonna drop this. We need to talk through a plan before classes start next week. I'll still talk to my Mum about treating you like part of the family."

"You really don't have to, but I appreciate the offer," I replied.

Then Hermione came up and hugged me. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. As she turned away I saw a small tear in her eye.

"Let's go through the museum girls," Hermione said, leading the way into the museum ahead of us.

"Learning about the Greek gods was so interesting!" I exclaimed as we walked out of the museum.

"I liked the Egyptian gods better," Rose stated.

"Well I like the Roman gods. So there, we all like different people groups that are all now considered ancient," Hermione said to settle the rivalry.

"This isn't over," I joked with Rose.

"Ah yes, we shall rival again my friend," Rose said, squaring off with me like in an old western.

"Come along girls, it's time to meet up with Lily and Ginny for lunch," Hermione said.

"Alright," We chorused to her.

We walked down a couple of blocks from the museum to a McDonalds. We walked inside and found Ginny and Lily standing behind the line, trying to figure out what they wanted.

"What is this place?" Rose asked, looking around wide-eyed.

"McDonalds," Hermione replied.

"Started in the states, and from what I hear they have one on every corner," I stated, stringing out the word every.

"Seriously?" Lily asked in awe.

"No, she's exaggerating darling," Ginny replied, running her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Oh," Lily said.

"This place seems really cool," Rose said.

"Yup, fast food, the worst food out there for ya, but oh does it taste so good," I replied, "Nice and cheap too."

"Well, girls, let's order so we can get started on our shopping, shall we?" Hermione interjected.

We all agreed with a chorus of 'yes' and 'mmhmm.' After we ordered we found a table and waited for our number to be called. Rose and I talked to Lily about the museum the entire time we were in the restaurant. She oohed and ahhed as we told her about all the different places we traveled to while we had been wandering around the museum earlier that morning. We had so much fun talking and eating that we didn't even realize when we were all done with our food.

"That was so good. I'm so glad that we came here. I can't wait to see what's next," Rose said excitedly.

"Well shopping is always one of the best parts of the day, no matter what world you're in," I said.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Hermione said, nodding in agreement with me.


	27. Chapter 25: The End to an Adventure

_A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter sums up their adventure into the Muggle World. They're going to be heading back to Hogwarts, probably in the next chapter, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it gives more insight into Isabella's life before the Potters and Weasleys. I hope that you guys can read, review, and enjoy! You guys are the best followers anyone could ask for. Love ya! ~ Piper_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, those belong to the goddess J. K. Rowling, but I do ask that you let my characters and storyline stay mine. Thank you!**_

Shopping. Is. The. Best! I honestly love shopping because it keeps my spirits up. It helps me find things that I am into or might at one point be into. I especially loved shopping for Muggle things because no one knew what they were, so they couldn't make fun of me for few Muggles who might know what they are generally just think it's cool that I know about Muggle things.

We started off, of course, by walking down to a nearby bookstore. I was so excited that I was going to get to show Rose a whole bunch of Muggle authors who were really amazing.

"Rose, this way!" I said, pulling her towards the children and young adult sections.

"Where are you taking me?" Rose said, breathing heavily.

"Only to one of the best book series ever," I said excitedly.

When we reached the section I was looking for it was like the books glowed they were so easy to find. I ran up to them a picked up the first one, clutching it to my chest, and turned around to face Rose.

"The Lightning Thief," I said, walking towards her. I held the book out to her saying, "It's about the Greek gods, and then there is a second series that incorporates the Roman gods. They're really good."

"Well if you pulled me this far, that fast, solely for this book, then it must be good," Rose said smiling at me.

I laughed, and we kept looking at the books together. I had always enjoyed coming to book stores, and just wandering around, looking at all the books and smelling that new book smell. I had been coming to bookstores to find peace and to read since I was probably eight, and it was my get away spot.

"You're smiling," Rose said quietly.

"Am I?" I asked, dreamily.

"Yes, you are. You okay Iz?"

"Yeah, I just really like book stores. I used to hang out at them a lot… Before Hogwarts that is, before you guys."

"Why did you hang out at bookstores?" Rose looked at me confused.

"You wouldn't?" I asked, chuckling.

"True, but still, why?"

"Well, I didn't really have any friends, and my brother wouldn't go near Muggle bookstores with a ten-foot pole. So when I was almost eight years old, I had my mom start dropping me off at the nearby bookstore so I could do homework and read. She'd give me money so I could get coffee and some snacks, and I would just hang out with the books. The workers all used to know me by name, until I went to Hogwarts that is. Bookstores were my hiding place, so they bring me good memories." I said, running my hand across the books on the shelf.

"You have a really interesting story you know that?" Rose asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess I do, never thought of it that way," I said looking at her.

"Why don't you show me some more books you've read and some you want to read," Rose said.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, grinning at her.

We wandered around the store picking up books and laughing at weird titles and summaries. Once our arms were full we walked over to the café, got coffees, and sat down to read until Hermione came to find us. I was reading a book called, _The Selection_, by Kiera Cass. It was really good so far, and I really liked the main character America.

"I see you girls are done here," Hermione said, coming up behind us.

"We haven't paid yet, but yeah," Rose said.

"Well then, let's get these books up to the front and we can go to some other stores," Hermione replied, adding, "Lily and Ginny are ready to go as well."

"Let me just go put a couple of these back on the shelf, and I can meet you guys up there," I said, turning before they could say no.

I walked back through all the sections I had gone through earlier with Rose, and put back all the books other than the one I had been reading. Then I walked to the front of the store where Rose and her mum were waiting for me. I felt awful that I was even getting one book, but I really wanted to keep reading it.

"Just that?" Hermione asked, looking at Rose concerned.

"Yup," I said smiling, trying to hide the sadness in my eyes.

"If you're sure," Hermione replied, paying for all of the books.

Once Rose's mum had paid for the books, we went to some other stores and we got some clothes and some toys and things like that. Altogether, I got a couple shirts, my book, and a stuffed animal. I tried not to get too much because I didn't want them to feel like I'm a burden to them or anything. I knew Rose was probably worried, but I kept telling her I was okay. If I wasn't okay by the time I went back to school, at least to my friends, then they would be watching me closer than ever.

For dinner we went to go get some fish and chips from a quiet little food joint on the street. Fish and chips is one of my favorite comfort food meals. I like to eat it when I'm not feeling too great, so I'm happy that we went to get it for dinner. I loved just hanging out with the girls for a change, the boys could always be a bit much, so it was nice to get a small change. Today had been a really good day. I had a lot of fun and was ready to go to the cinema after dinner because that was always a lot of fun.

"So what movie are we going to see?" I asked Hermione.

"I was thinking we could go see Peter Pan," Hermione replied, winking, "In honour of you sweater of course. They're replaying it in the cinema this month."

"Yay!" I squealed in excitement.

I was so excited! We were going to go see one of my favorite movies, and it was going to be an amazing way to introduce Rose and Lily to the cinema without freaking them out too much. Once we were all finished eating we headed over to the cinema to finish off our day on the town. We entered the cinema, and got snacks before going into the screening room. I had talked up Peter Pan ever since Hermione had told us we were going to see it. Did I mention that I loved this movie? Anyway, we got to the movie just in time to see ads for new movies coming out, which really confused my friends, but I decided to explain them later.

We all really enjoyed the movie, especially Rose and Lily, who were still trying to figure out how all of this Muggle movie magic worked. Hermione and I just laughed at them and decided not to elaborate, solely so that they would be kept in the dark and keep thinking it was magic. We walked out of the cinema and down an alley so Hermione could call the Knight Bus for us.

We all climbed on at once to avoid the same speech from earlier that day, and Ginny told Robbie that we wanted to go back to the Burrow. On our way back we reminisced about the day on our way back and about how much fun we had. We talked about how we could show the guys that we had a better day than they had, and it had been in the Muggle world.

When I collapsed into my bed that night there were only two things on my mind. The first was that I couldn't wait to visit the Muggle world with Rose, and the second that I wasn't ready to go back to school in two days.


	28. Chapter 26: Back to School (pt 1)

_A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter. This is basically a pt. 1 of a back to school chapter I would say. I just figure it's late, and I want to post something for you guys. You're all amazing, and thank you for supporting me. I'll be posting updates on my instagram account when I'm writing and everything that way you guys don't have to sit and wait for ages without knowing what's going on. My instagram screen name is located in my bio, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review, you guys are the best. Love yas! ~ Piper_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, but I do like to think that I know my own. Please let my storyline and characters stay mine. Thanks!**_

Chaos. C-h-a-o-s. Definition, complete disorder and confusion, otherwise known as, the entirety of the Weasley and Potter families trying to finish packing and get to Platform 9 ¾ before the train leaves. In all honesty, it was hysterical watching all of my friends run around trying to find all of their school things while I sat down for breakfast with their parents.

"Mum! Have you seen my homework?" an anxious Albus asked as he looked towards Ginny.

"Have you checked your brother's things?" Ginny asked back, shoving a tasty looking bite of eggs into her mouth.

"No, good idea, thanks mum!" Albus said, running off to find James.

"So Isabella, are you ready for this term?" Harry asked, directing a question towards me.

"If you mean all packed and done with homework and everything, I was ready before I got here," I replied smirking.

"Hey Iz," Rose said, popping into the seat next to me, "Thanks for helping me get everything I needed to pack together yesterday, and you are a lifesaver for the help on the rest of my homework as well."

"You barely needed help with either, you're a generally neat and smart anyway," I replied.

"Still thanks," Rose said, giving me a smile.

"I take it you're ready to go?" Hermione asked Rose.

"Yes mum, all packed and ready. And, now ready to watch the show of the boys frantically racing to find all of their things."

We all laughed and ate breakfast, while making bets on who would be last to be ready. I bet on Victoire, and my lesser bet was on James. For whatever reason I thought both of them would be last to be ready. I just wasn't sure who would actually take longer. I was excited to get back into the routine of classes, but I was nervous about seeing my brother again. I didn't want to have to deal with him. All I could do was try to do well in all of my classes, and try to counteract the bad that might happen with the few things I could control.

Once Rose and I had finished our breakfast, we went up to our room to grab our trunks and make sure we didn't have anything left in the room. I grabbed my bookbag out of my trunk, and put my robes, my parchment that had my homework on it so I could check it all over, the stuffed animal I had gotten in the Muggle world, and some of my candy that I had gotten at Honeyduke's earlier that week. Before closing my trunk, the little box that I kept my pocket knife in caught my eye. I grabbed it quickly, shoving it to the bottom of my bag, hiding it from prying eyes. I then closed my trunk and pulled it down the stairs behind me. I set my trunk down outside the front door, and walked back in.

The adults left to take us were Molly and Ginny. Everyone else's parents had to go to work, so it was down to them to chaperone us all to the station. We were all ready to go, and Molly called the Knight Bus for us so that we could all get on and off with enough time to actually make it on the express. We were all loaded on the bus, and right before it left, Ginny jumped up to grab something, asking Robbie to hold the bus. When she returned, she was carrying the old Firebolt that I had ridden when I had played Quidditch with my friends. Ginny climbed on the bus and held the broom out to me.

"Take it," Ginny said, "Just keep it in your trunk for when you get home. That way you can practice for tryouts next year over the break when you aren't with us."

"Thank you so much," I said, smiling, "It means a lot."

"It doesn't get any use here anyway," Ginny replied.

I thanked her again, taking the broom and placing it in my trunk. On our way to the station we all talked about what parts of school we were excited for, and what we were dreading most. Albus was dreading McGonagall's class, Rose was dreading dealing with Scorpius, and I stayed silent, hoping no one would notice. I knew Rose, Albus, and James knew what I was dreading, but I didn't need everyone else knowing about the bad parts of my life.

We arrived at the station with a few minutes to spare. So while they all said their goodbyes, I said bye to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, and let my friends know I was off to find a compartment. I put my things above my seat in an empty compartment. I sat down, and stared out of the window next to me. I glanced around searching for my friends, and secretly for my brother.

"Well look who it is," drawled a voice, at the door of the compartment.

"Please leave Harry," I said, continuing to look out the window.

I was avoiding eye contact, mainly so he couldn't see the fear in my eyes. I tried to find Rose or Albus, or even James, so that I could get one of them to come save me. I hadn't turned around yet, but I knew he was behind me.

"So how was break? I see you didn't use my gifts, that really hurts," Harry said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

I shook his hand off my shoulder, and turned around to face him, glaring daggers straight into his soul.

"Leave me alone Harry," I said through my teeth.

"No," he said, grabbing onto my wrist, making me wince in pain, "I see someone hasn't stopped hurting themselves, I hope that's not my fault."

"Harry, please," I begged.

"Harry, we gotta go," Scorpius said, panting from exhaustion. I assumed he had run from the front of the express. Once he had warned my brother, he left, but not before I saw the same look I had seen in his eye on Christmas day.

"You have your homework?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll leave you alone for the week if you give it to me."

"It took me days to finish this Harry, I'm not giving you my homework."

"Fine," he said, twisting my wrist, making my bookbag fall to the ground and spill all over the place. I grabbed my wrist in pain, and Harry picked up the loose parchment.

"Seriously?" I asked him, gasping in pain.

"Thanks for the homework. See you in class."

Harry walked out, and I picked up all of my things, putting them back into my bookbag. I brought down my trunk, grabbing my school books, parchment, and a set of Muggle pens. I figured those would work better than an inkwell and quill in a moving carriage. I also grabbed some headphones and plugged than into an old walkman, popping in the cd that James had made me for Christmas.

I put my trunk back up top, threw on the headphones, and began to work on my homework all over again. I needed to finish a whole breaks worth of homework, in one train ride and a night. I figured I should start with the subjects I was best at and work my way through the rest. I pulled out my transfiguration textbook, and started writing my 25 inches on the use of transfiguration in the modern wizarding world.

I barely registered my friends entering the compartment, but I paused my music so I could hear what they had to say.

"Didn't Iz say she was done with her homework?" Albus asked Rose.

"I thought she was, maybe she forgot about transfiguration?" Rose replied, looking at me worriedly.

"Make sure her brother didn't get to her. I'll leave you guys this compartment, and go join the others. Let me know if she needs a hug from her big brother, and remind her that I'm here to protect her," James told them, before walking out to find his other relatives.

"I just hope she's okay," Albus said.

"I know, me too," Rose said quietly.

I watched as they both put away their trunks and then sat down. They tried to ignore me, to let me do my own thing, so they tried to talk about quidditch. I pressed play on my walkman and drowned myself in homework. I only hoped I would finish before class tomorrow.

"Isabella!" Rose and Albus yelled, startling me out of my homework coma.

I looked at them, taking off my headphones, asking, "Yeah?"

"We're almost there, we need to get our robes on," Albus said.

"Oh, okay," I said, closing my Defense Against the Dark Arts book. I had finished my Transfiguration homework, and three quarters of my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. I still had a lot ahead of me for the night.

"You okay?" Rose asked me as we went to change, "I thought you had your homework done."

"Yeah, I'm good. I found out that I had left some of it at home, so I'm trying to fit it in tonight."

"That sucks, let me know if there's any way I can help," Rose replied.

"Will do," I said smiling at her.

We both changed and put on our robes, then walked back to the compartment to meet Albus. On our way back I looked into some of the other compartments, and I saw friends laughing and messing around with each other. I waved at James as we passed the compartment where the rest of the Weasley family was. When he noticed me, he smiled and waved back, watching as Rose and I walked away.

When we got back to the compartment, Albus was already there and changed into his own robes. I sat back down and reopened my Defense Against the Dark Arts book, hoping to finish the last quarter of homework I had for that class. I had put my walkman and everything other than what I needed to do my homework. I kept writing while Albus and Rose talked, until we got to Hogwarts. I, luckily, had just finished writing my last sentence on ways to get rid of doxies.I threw my books into my bag, grabbed my things, and walked off the express arm in arm with my friends.

We left our trunks to be taken to our dormitories, but I threw my book bag into mine before sending it off. Then I followed my friends up the stairs to the Great Hall, and headed into start of term feast. We walked in and sat down at the end of the table, waiting for Headmistress McGonagall to make the start of term announcements. Once she had, we all watched as food appeared at our tables, and began to eat.

I hadn't been able to focus on anything at that table or at that entire meal. My mind wasn't on the conversations with friends we hadn't seen over the break, or telling people about how much fun we had over break, it was on my homework. I was so scared that I wasn't going to be able to finish, and that I was going to get in trouble for it. I looked around at the faces of my happy, laughing classmates, and I felt even sadder and more lonely than before.

"I'm gonna head to bed," I said to Rose, getting up to go up to our dorm.

"You haven't even eaten yet Iz," Rose protested.

"Not hungry, I'm heading to bed," I said, "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, okay," Rose said, trailing off, "Want me to go with you?"

"Nah, enjoy the feast," I said, walking away without hearing another response.

I made my way to the first floor dormitories within Gryffindor Tower and found my bed. Instead of collapsing into a deep sleep, although I knew I needed it, I opened my trunk, grabbing out my astronomy book, and went to the astronomy tower. I began to chart the stars and constellations in my assignment, and I felt as my eyes drooped and my stomach growled. I was hungry, and at this point Rose would have realized I didn't go to bed. I kept working on my assignment, even though it was getting late. By the time I finished my astronomy assignment I had five minutes to get to Gryffindor tower before curfew.

I ran like no other, almost tripping down three flights of stairs while I was at it. It was past curfew by the time I made it back the the Fat Lady, and when I entered the common room I found Professor Longbottom waiting for me.

"Professor Longbottom!" I gasped out, "I tried to run, really I did, I was just star gazing and lost track of time, and I'm so sorry, I won't break curfew again, please don't give me detention or…"

"Ms. Gregory, please have a seat," Professor Longbottom said, asking, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, looking down.

"You realize you have your astronomy book with you right?"

"I forgot to do that homework over break, but it's done now so everything is peachy," I said, smiling.

"Rose Weasley came to me when she couldn't find you, so I waited for you to come back," Professor Longbottom replied, "You've been distant all year, normally I can connect with students, but since day one you've been shut off. How's your home life?"

"It's great," I said, with a smile, "I just got distracted over break, too much fun ya know?"

"I understand," Professor Longbottom said, with a reminiscent smile.

"So are you going to give me detention?" I asked, getting to the point.

"No, not tonight, I just wanted you to know that if you need someone to go to, if anything is going on."

"Good to know sir… Thank you," I replied.

Professor Longbottom walked to his quarters, and left me sitting, tired and alone, in the middle of the common room. I walked up to my dormitory, and sat down next to my trunk, putting my astronomy book away, and my homework in my bookbag. I grabbed out my charms, herbology, potions, and history of magic books. I still had so much homework to complete, and it was already 10:30 and I needed to get started, so I walked back down to the common room, sat down at a table, opening my history of magic textbook.


	29. Chapter 27: Back to School (pt 2)

_A/N: Hey guys, next chapter is here! I'm going to be trying to keep up on my stories, I'm just going through a lot right now. You guys mean a lot to me, because you mean I have something to live for. I love you all, and thank you so much for the reading and reviews. I hope you all will continue to do so, and just know if you need anyone I'm here. Thanks guys! Happy reading! ~ Piper_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, but I do own my characters and story, so I hope you all respect that and let them remain mine. Thanks guys!**_

I jolted awake, wiping drool from my chin, and looking around. It was dark, and I couldn't quite remember what I was doing in the common room. I looked down and saw my charms homework halfway finished next to my finished history of magic homework. I must have passed out while I was working on my charms homework. I checked the time and found that it was almost six in the morning which meant that I had a few more hours to work on my homework. I decided to take my books up to my bed and then get ready for the day, so that I could go straight to class, even if that meant skipping breakfast.

I got into the room, and saw that everyone was still asleep, including Rose. I grabbed my things so that I could shower and do my hair, and then I hurried off to the bathroom. I took a cold shower to wake myself up, and I took my time making sure that my cuts weren't infected. I was so ashamed of myself, that I had even begun to cut. I shouldn't have done that no matter how low my self-esteem was, it just… it made me feel better, and I wasn't ready to give up my good days yet. I got dressed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt that sported the Gryffindor crest. I then did my hair the way I had done it when Rose and I had gone into the Muggle world, and went back to my room.

I climbed on top of my bed, threw on a sweatshirt to keep me from being cold, and threw on my headphones. I started on my charms homework again, and made sure I kept up a good pace. It took me longer than I expected to finish my charms homework, and by the time I was starting my potions homework, Rose, and the rest of my roommates, were waking up and getting ready. I noticed Rose looking at me worriedly, but I ignored her varying glances. I kept working as hard as I could, even though I knew the inevitable was going to happen.

Rose tapped on my leg, and I took off my headphones, giving her a quick look before continuing my homework.

"Hey Iz?" Rose started, "I'm gonna get ready and then head down to get some breakfast. I think it would be good if you came with me."

"Nah it's cool," I replied, "You go on without me, and I'll meet you in class."

"Isabela, you're going to need to eat. Please come with me?"

"I already went down, so I'm good, but I'll see you later."

"Okay Iz, if you're sure."

"I am Rose. Really, everything is all good," I said, smiling at her.

"Okay Isabella," Rose said, dejected as she walked away.

I felt bad that I was pushing her away. I hated myself for it, but I knew that I couldn't risk any lost time. If I didn't finish my homework, then I was going to be in big trouble, and I couldn't let that happen. I kept right on doing my homework as time flew by. Just as I was finishing up my potions homework, Rose came rushing in.

"Isabella," she said, out of breath, "Class… Herbology… Ten minutes… Got schedules… Breakfast… No you… I… Here… We… Run."

I swore, grabbing my book bag, shoving all of my finished homework into it, and ran over to my trunk. I grabbed out my robes and uniform, tearing off my sweats and shirt, and throwing on my uniform and robe. I finished getting ready, and reached Rose at the door.

"Eta?" I asked, panting.

"Five minutes," Rose said having caught her breath.

"Great," I said giving her a smirk, "Beat ya there."

I took off down the stairs, with Rose tight on my heels. We ran around corners, jumping around students who were walking to class, seeing as the didn't have to run all the way through the castle. I heard my stomach growl, and remembered how hungry I had barely forgotten I was. I hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous morning, and now I was going to have to wait until lunch, and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to make it. I was sure going to try, though. Rose rushed past me right as we were rounding the last corner to our classroom, and both of us made it in the door right as Professor Longbottom was reaching to close it.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Ms. Weasly, and you as well, Ms. Gregory," Professor Longbottom said, "I trust as well, that you both have your homework from over the break."

"Yes sir," Rose answered for both of us as we took our seats.

We were all the way across the room from my brother which was a good thing, but I was still shaken up. I didn't want anything to happen, and then it hit me. I hadn't done my herbology homework! I started to panic. I fidgeted with my foot, and started tapping my hand, hoping that it wouldn't begin to shake. I didn't want to tip Rose off onto a panic attack that was on it's way.

"Students, if you would please pass up your homework assignments, I am going to collect them and then we can get started with the rest of our class time."

Everyone began to pass their work up, and Rose reached her hand out for my parchment, and I just looked her in the eye, with tears threatening to come down, and shook my head before looking away. She, then, looked at my hand, grabbed it, and squeezed, whispering to me that everything was going to be okay.

"Now class, let me explain to you how we are going to spend the rest of our class time," Professor Longbottom began, "I am going to give you all a test to see how well you understood the concepts I had you go over in your books over break. This won't be graded, but it will show how well you're keeping up with the class. So take all the time you need on it, we won't be doing anything else today, so once you finish, please bring your test to me and then you may leave. Let's get started shall we?"

Professor Longbottom passed out the tests and went to his desk, grabbing the stack of parchment that contained everyone's homework, and he started reading through each sheet of parchment. I began my test, trying to answer the question, the best I knew how. The only problem was that when I had originally done this homework, it was at the beginning of break, when I was getting beat up every day. I had tried to block out all of those memories, and now I had to dive into them to answer these questions. I remembered every hit and kick, every push and fall, every taunt and plea, and none of the answers. My hands started shaking, and I started to hyperventilate. I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. Rose grabbed my hand and squeezed hard, letting me know she was there.

"You're okay," Rose whispered to me, just loud enough so I could hear her, "You're smart and amazing, and you can do this. Just take some deep breaths."

I breathed in and out, trying to get my thoughts back into place. I answered all of the questions I could, but I knew I was going to be stuck talking to Professor Longbottom after class. Once I finished answering every question I just sat staring blankly at my test paper. I watched as my brother walked up to the front, smirking at me as he passed me on his way out of the room. I saw Scorpius walk past me, rubbing the back of his neck, looking at his feet to avoid seeing the hurt in my eyes. I had a thumbs up given to me by Albus, who was smiling his typical dorky smile, and I felt as Rose gave my hand one last squeeze before she took her test up to the front. The last thing I saw before walking my test up to the front was Rose mouth to me the words 'You got this.'

I walked up to the front. I was the only person left in the classroom, and I set my test on the professor's desk, turned for the door, and began to walk away.

"Everything still okay?" Professor Longbottom said, stopping me in my tracks.

"Yeah, it's all good."

"I thought you had all of your homework other than your astronomy done before last night."

I turned to face him, "That may have been a tiny, white lie, but I did do all of my homework, it just didn't make the trip with me back to Hogwarts so I had to do it all last night, and I didn't know what my schedule was, and I ended up forgetting about your homework until I got here because I had to rush, and… And I'm sorry."

"Ms. Gregory, may I be serious for a moment?"

"Can I stop you?"

"No. I told you last night that I am here if you need someone to talk to…"

"Which I don't," I interrupted.

"Which you don't. So, I'm going to give you an extension until tonight to get the homework done, since you technically already did it, but that is the only reason. I am not going to give you another extension like this throughout your years in schooling, so do not treat this lightly. I will however be taking five points away from Gryffindor for this, no matter how much it pains me, and I will meet with you in the common room to get the homework from you. You're a good student Ms. Gregory, don't waste the potential I see in you. You're free to go, and next time just try to check for your homework _before_ you come back to school."

"Will do, Professor," I said, smiling, "and thanks. Really, thank you."

"You're welcome, now go find your friends. They're the key to your success in life," Professor Longbottom said, waving me out.

"Do you always talk like an inspirational cat poster? Or is that just to me?" I asked, smirking.

"A what?" he asked puzzled.

"A… Nevermind, it's a Muggle thing," I said.

"I see, well I will see you later then, Ms. Gregory, enjoy the rest of your day."

"See ya Professor," I said as I turned, heading for the door, walking out as quickly as I could.

When I got out of the classroom I saw Rose and Albus sitting against the wall, opposite the door. They were talking as they waited for me, about me, I was pretty sure. I walked up to them, tapping Rose's foot with mine.

"Hey!" Rose yelled out, "Oh hey, you're out. What happened in there?"

"Can we not talk about all that here?" I asked quietly, trying to avoid the stares of our peers, as they looked for the source of the shout.

"Yeah Iz," Albus said, standing up, and taking my arm, leading me away from the prying eyes.

We walked back to Gryffindor Tower in silence, except I could hear their thoughts as loud as my own. Rose wondering what had happened to my homework. Albus worried for my safety.

"Pukwudgie," Albus said, giving the password to the Fat Lady, opening the entrance to the common room.

Once we were in the common room, Albus led us over to a corner of the room, near the fire, but away from listening ears. We all went and sat down, with me sitting across from them. They looked at me expectantly, but none of us said anything. I picked up my legs, curling myself into a ball.

"What gives?" Rose barked out at me, "One moment you have your homework done, the next it's gone and you're wasting time trying to cram, rather than taking the time to find or send for your homework."

"Rose," Albus chided, "be gentle please. She doesn't need anyone yelling at her. She was probably torturing herself over this all night. Why do you think she disappeared on us?"

Tears welled in my eyes. Rose was hurt, Albus was just trying to be the peacemaker, and I couldn't say anything. I was so ashamed. I didn't like hurting my best friend, and I definitely didn't like her holding it against me.

"Now, Isabella?" Albus asked, snapping me back to the conversation."

"Yeah?" I questioned back.

"I'm going to just ask you some questions to learn more about the situation, just go ahead and nod or shake your head to answer them," Albus said calmly, asking, "Did you have all of your homework with you and done when you got on the express yesterday?"

I nodded my head.

"Did you have your homework with you and done when we got to school? Not counting what you did on the express," Albus added.

I shook my head, no.

"Does this have to do with your brother?" Albus asked.

I nodded my head. _It has a lot to do with my brother_, I thought to myself.

"Wait, Al, didn't Iz get on the express before us? Iz, can you tell us what happened when we weren't with you yesterday? Well less of a can you, and more of a will you?" Rose asked me.

"Well I got onto the express, and went to find a compartment for us. I finally found one that was empty, so then I put my stuff up and looked out the window for you guys. Then, my brother showed up, said he'd leave me alone if I gave him my homework."

"So you gave him your homework to protect yourself?" Albus asked.

"No, I told him no. So, he grabbed my wrist," I said, showing them my bruised wrist, "And then he twisted it, so my bag would fall. Everything spilled onto the ground, he picked up all of the loose parchment, and walked away. I had to start on my homework all over again, and then you guys walked in."

"And where did you go last night?" Rose asked.

"The astronomy tower" I replied, "More homework, and by the way, Professor Longbottom talked to me, and asked if everything was okay. Did you say anything other than being worried about where I was? Because I don't need to take more people down in the explosion that is my life."

"No, I didn't, and your life isn't an explosion," Rose replied, "So do you need any help finishing any other homework?"

"No, I finished everything other than herbology right before you ran in this morning. Although I am feeling a bit light headed and tired. I think I'm gonna go catch up on some sleep."

"Oh no you aren't, we have transfiguration, and of all the classes you can get out of, that is not one of them," Rose said, sassily.

"Ugh, fine mum, I'll go to transfiguration," I said sarcastically, "Can I sleep after?"

"Actually, we're going to be eating lunch, and then we have History of Magic, so you might as well just sleep in class, that would keep your attendance covered," Albus responded.

"Well, seeing as you two have my life planned out for me, I guess I'll go along with it," I said laughing.

I stood up, to walk out of the common room and head towards transfiguration, but then I fell back into my chair.

"You alright?" Albus asked me.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just stood up a little too fast is all," I replied, getting up slower. I felt woozy, but I couldn't figure out why. It was probably the lack of sleep, I told myself I would need to sleep more tonight, and walked out into the stairwell behind my friends. I only hoped I would be able to concentrate in transfiguration, if not I'd most likely would be in detention tonight with Headmistress McGonagall, and that would not be an enjoyable way to spend my first day back at school.


	30. Chapter 28: The Fight

_A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, don't worry, the story is going in a good direction for Isabella (even if it doesn't seem like it). I am trying to hammer out these chapters as fast as I can, but as well written as they can be as well. You guys are amazing, and I hope you will read, review, and enjoy. If you want updates on my stories you can follow my instagram under divergentthreeravens. Love you all! ~ Pipes_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I do own mine, so please let them remain mine. Also there is hint at self-harm, so I don't want to trigger anyone. Enjoy!**_

"Ms. Gregory, just because you are one of the brightest witches of your age, does not mean that you are allowed to slack off in the first class of term, so if you would please pick up your wand and work on the practical part of the lesson, that would be much appreciated," Professor McGonagall chided, as my brother and the other Slytherin students sniggered.

I snapped back to reality as soon as Professor McGonagall said my name. I picked up my wand and looked away from everyone, beginning to practice transfiguring the daisy in front of me into a rose. It wasn't all that difficult, seeing as we were just reviewing concepts we had learned before the holidays. The only problem was that I couldn't focus enough to actually get the practical done.

"Iz, wrong wand movement," Rose reminded me, attempting to keep me on track.

"Which one was that again?" I asked, not paying attention.

"Isabella Gregory," Rose said, exasperatedly, "I've shown you ten times already. McGonagall isn't going to let us leave for lunch until we get this done."

"You've already got it done Rose, go on ahead without me," I replied.

"Nope, I'm staying until you get it. I know you can do this on the next try if you just focus."

"I can't focus!" I whispered, loudly, to her.

"Someone having twouble?" Harry said, stopping at our table.

"Looks like someone isn't the brightest witch of her age anymore," Scorpius joined in.

"We should leave, give her time to focus or she'll never leave this classroom," Harry continued.

"Sod off!" Rose yelled at them, a little too loudly, attracting McGonagall's stern eye.

McGonagall started to make her way over to our table, and I nudged Rose, who instantly looked down at her notes, acting like she was attempting her practical. I had kept my head down in my notes the whole time. I wasn't going to acknowledge the teasing, even though it was already getting to me.

"See you later, Bella," My brother spat out, swiftly moving for the door.

"Yeah, watch your back," Scorpius said to us softly.

Rose looked at me, after they had left, a questioning look in her eye. I knew why, because instead of a threat, Scorpius had sounded like he was giving us, well me, a warning. I hadn't told her about Scorpius and the look he had given me on Christmas day. I returned the look with one that said I'd talk to her about it later.

"I see you still have not made any progress, Ms. Gregory. And Ms. Weasley, would you like to tell me what was going on that would cause an outburst like that?"

Rose looked at me, and just as she opened her mouth, I performed the spell, turning my daisy into a beautiful rose, and then look straight at her.

"Nothing, Professor, just talking," Rose replied.

"Well then, I see that you have the mouth of your father in you, a shame, well at least you got your mother's mind. And Ms. Gregory, I can see that you focused long enough to get your practical done. I should hope that you bring that focus for all of the next class, see you girls in the Great Hall tonight," Professor McGonagall said dismissing us.

We got out of our seats and grabbed our things, heading out the door to sit and wait for Albus. He had been working on his practical at a table with one of the Scamander twins. As we sat I curled my knees up to my chin, resting my head on them. I began to get lost in thought about school, my brother, Scorpius, my friends… how hungry I was. I needed to remember to eat more, I needed to try not to put everything before eating. I looked over at Rose, who was already staring at me.

"Explain."

It was a simple request with a not so simple answer. So I chose the worst response I could have.

"Explain what?" I asked innocently.

"Seriously Isabella?" Rose questioned exasperatedly.

"Thought I was Iz," I snipped at her.

"What is your deal? Why can't you just let me in? It's me, your best friend, who has been here for you non-stop. You won't even give me any insight into how to help you. It is honestly so hard to be your friend sometimes," Rose retorted.

"So you're saying you don't want to be my friend because I don't focus on you more? Because I can't just find it in me to let you in? That's rich coming from the girl who literally hasn't opened up to me about anything," I snapped back.

"That's because I'm not hiding anything from you, I'm already open. Oh and by the way, a thanks would be nice, for defending you back there."

"I don't need anyone to defend me," I stated firmly.

"Really? Because I feel like your bodyguard most of the time."

"I'm sorry I'm too self-centered for you. I'll leave you to friends who will ask you how you are, and actually mean it, since you believe I don't. See ya around," I said, standing, turning my back to walk away. I wiped tears from my eyes, with every step I took.

"Where's she going?" Albus said to Rose, behind me.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's go," Rose said, walking the opposite direction.

I started the walk to Gryffindor Tower, so I could go sleep away my sadness. I had lost my only friends, and now I had no protection. I walked as fast as I could, but that didn't mean I could out run my problems.

"Oh, Bella, did someone lose her friends?"

"Not. Now. Harry."

"I think we can take that as a yes, don't you Harry?" Scorpius said, with a smirk.

Harry grabbed my arms, and pushed me against the wall.

"So here's what you're going to do. You're going to wear the locket mum gave you, or I'm going to tell her you lost it. I'll have her send a new one that you will then have to wear. You're going to wear that locket and eat one meal a day until you fit into that dress I bought you for Christmas. Otherwise I might just have to tell mum, that you got rid of my presents to be mean to me," Harry said, spitefully.

"Not like you can make me do any of that," I replied.

"Oh, but I can. Without your posse I can get as close to you as I like, and there's nothing you can do about it. So you're going to do as I say, or it'll be more than just your homework that I abuse."

With that he dropped me to the ground, and walked away, with Scorpius trailing at his heels.

"Isabella?" I heard James call out as he approached me.

"Leave me alone James."

"Where are Rose and Al? I thought they were helping kept altercations with your brother from happening."

"Probably in the Great Hall by now. Don't talk to me unless you want to incur the wrath of your cousin."

"What do you mean Isabella?" James quizzed me.

"I got excommunicated, you'll hear all about it at lunch I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to catch up on some sleep and please my brother so I won't get beat up any time soon. See ya around," I said, looking down as I walked away.

"Let me walk you," James called out, running up to walk in stride with me.

"No, go to lunch. You don't want to be seen with me. Bye James," I said, as I made some distance between us.

I finished the walk to Gryffindor Tower alone, and made my way up to my bed. I grabbed out the stupid enchanted locket that my brother was using to watch me, and I put it on. Then I climbed into my bed and laid down, wishing for sleep to come over me, even though it wouldn't. I closed my eyes, eventually falling to sleep, wishing that the morning could just start over again.

I woke up as people entered the room, but I didn't turn over. I stared out the window across from my bed, and I saw that the sun was beginning to go down. I didn't know who was in the room, but I didn't really care. I went over to my trunk, grabbed out my secret box, and walked over to our bathroom. I had messed up my only friendship and now I was devastated. I didn't know what else to do other than punish myself. I locked the door behind me and turned on the shower to make it sound like I was getting ready for dinner. I sat in the corner and placed cuts on the same place I had over break. Then I was just reminded of the shelter that I had falsely gotten, I remembered everything I had been given, and I felt even worse than I had earlier.

Once I was done, and had bandaged my wrist, I turned off the shower, brushed through my hair, and tied it into a high ponytail. I then left the bathroom, noticing that Rose was laying in her bed, the same way I had been earlier. I started towards her bed, but then realized that she wouldn't want to talk to me. I walked over to my trunk, threw my box in, and closed the lid to my trunk, leaving the room right after.

I walked down to the Great Hall, and once I got there I looked around. I saw the Weasley and Potter families in the middle of the Gryffindor tables, talking loudly and having fun, bringing me memories of the break. I decided to avoid them so that Rose wouldn't feel like they were betraying her, so I sat at the end of the tables, in the seat closest to the door. After a few minutes into the meal I got pushed to the ground, hearing an apology from my brother, that didn't sound very meaningful, right after. I climbed back into my seat, and ate a little bit of the steak and mashed potatoes that had appeared on my plate. I ate as much as I needed to, without making myself sick, so I would be able to make it through tomorrow without passing out. I finished as quickly as I could, and I began the walk back to my room.

"Isabella!" Albus called, from behind me.

"What?" I answered, as I kept walking.

"Have you seen Rose?" He asked, catching up to me.

"Not since I came down for dinner."

"Okay," Albus replied, "What happened between you two? Rose wouldn't tell me anything."

"We got in a fight, and I'm pretty sure it's family before friends now. So if you'll excuse me, I don't want Rose to shun you because you were seen speaking with me. I'll see ya around Albus, but I don't think we'll be hanging out anytime soon."

"Iz, it was just one fight. You guys'll get over it."

"I might, but I don't think Rose will. Trust me, I'm already upset with myself that I ruined everything," I replied, trailing off.

We entered the Gryffindor common room, and I headed for the stairs up to the girl's dormitories. I was practically in tears, but I didn't know what to do. I was losing my family, and I couldn't stop it. All I wanted was for Rose to forgive me, which is one of the reasons why I had stashed some leftovers for her in my bag. I knew it wouldn't happen until I was ready to open up though, and I had no clue when that would be. Especially now that my brother was out to get me.

"Isabella wait," Albus pleaded, grabbing my wrist to pull me back.

I yelled out in pain, as I faced towards him.

"Isabella?" Albus asked surprised, "Did I grab too hard? I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, a few small tears leaving my eyes. I turned back away from him, and started up the stairs.

"Iz…"

"See ya around."


End file.
